


Du Désordre aux Enfers

by Calimera



Series: Les anges de Modocanis [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Blackmail, Demons, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pandaemonium, Parody, Saints, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Michael et Raphaël coincés en Enfer ! Comment diable cela a-t-il pu se produire ?D'après l'univers de modocanis.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Raphael/Asmodeus
Series: Les anges de Modocanis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927942
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. L'inconvénient de la modernité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/gifts).



> **Fanfiction dédiée à Modocanis, qui nous ébloui depuis des années avec ses nombreuses histoires sur les anges et les démons. J'aime beaucoup son humour et sa version de cet univers, si bien que cela m'inspire et quelle autre façon de célébrer l'auteur et son univers que de lui dédier une histoire ?**
> 
> **Postée à l'origine sur LiveJournal, je la poste dorénavant sur ce site pour des raisons pratiques car les chapitres commencent à s'allonger de plus en plus.**
> 
> **Pour ceux et celles suivant les fics de Modocanis depuis des années, certains extraits de cette fic vous seront sans doute familiers, car ses histoires m'ont inspiré pour certaines scènes ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Uriel s'affairait dans la salle de réunion des Archanges, veilla à ce que les rétro-projecteurs soient fonctionnels, les papiers et crayons pour les prises de notes bien en place. Il plaça chaque chaise, pourtant déjà bien placées, bien droitement et contre la grande table, vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient bel et bien présentes alors qu'il avait déjà vérifié plusieurs fois avant de partir à son bureau s'il avait tout emporté, et rangea de façon méticuleuse les pages du dossier posé sur la table. Il ne fallait pas qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'une page de travers !

Uriel tenait à ce que tout soit en ordre pour la réunion semestrielle des Archanges.

Il appelait ça « semestrielle » bien qu'en réalité, les réunions parvenaient à se dérouler dans une ambiance relativement normale que très, _trop_ même, rarement. La difficulté n'était pas tant de préparer les dites réunions, mais de convaincre ses trois collègues de venir (venir, pas participer. Uriel avait depuis longtemps finit d'espérer que ses collègues Archanges manifestent un réel intérêt pour ses réunions), ce qui relevait souvent du miracle.

Et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Uriel s'impatientait seul dans la salle de réunion lorsque sa patience eut raison de lui et qu'il ne décide de partir à la recherche de ses incorrigibles collègues.

Il repéra bien assez vite Gabriel. L'archange était d'ailleurs plus difficile à éviter qu'à trouver.

Celui-ci avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, réussi à aménager des nuages en forme de toboggan sur lesquels il s'amusait à faire de longues glissées en poussant des « Yooooooouhouuuuuu » et « Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh » sonores et enthousiastes.

\- Gabriel ! appela Uriel en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Oh Riri ! Comment ça va ? le salua Gabriel sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

\- Gabriel, tu as conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je fais du toboggan sur les nuages ! Viens jouer avec moi, tu verras c'est rigolo !

\- Sans façon, j'ai autre chose chose à faire… et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Il y a réunion des Archanges aujourd'hui !

\- Quoi ?

\- Gabriel, cesse de faire des glissades et descends ! Il y a réunion aujourd'hui !

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est inscrit sur le planning que je t'ai donné _hier_ à peine.

\- Oh ? Le papier avec des dates et plein de couleurs ? J'ai fait un origami avec ! Tu veux le voir ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Uriel, Gabriel descendit de son toboggan, fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti tout un tas d'objets tous les plus insolites les uns que les autres – une banane rouge, un tournevis, un chapeau de fête, des lunettes de piscine – avant de s'emparer du planning en question qu'il montra fièrement à Uriel.

Le magnifique planning bien détaillé qu'Uriel avait crée avec soin était à présent un origami en forme de dragon.

\- Il est beau hein ? C'est Raphaël qui m'a appris !

Uriel gémit presque, dépité. Presque.

* * *

Le prochain qu'il parvint à trouver fut Raphaël, ce qui fut un immense soulagement pour Uriel. Il était généralement assez difficile de trouver Raphaël lorsque celui-ci voulait glaner en solitaire dans un coin du Paradis dont lui seul connaissait l'existence.

L'archange guérisseur était confortablement installé sur un nuage en train de remplir ce qui ressemblait furieusement à des mots croisés.

Uriel vint se tenir devant lui, mécontent, sa silhouette projetant de l'ombre sur Raphaël et son magazine.

Raphaël ne tint compte de sa présence que lorsque, exaspéré, Uriel finit par se racler lourdement la gorge.

\- Tiens, Uriel, quelle surprise, fit Raphaël sans la moindre once de surprise dans sa voix.

\- La surprise c'est de te trouver ici alors que tu devrais être à la réunion des Archanges, lui répondit Uriel sur le ton du reproche.

\- Oh ? On avait une réunion des Archanges ?

\- Oui, c'était inscrit sur ton planning.

\- Mon planning ? Oh, tu sais que je ne regarde ce genre de choses…

\- Pourtant tu devrais ! J'en ai assez de devoir vous rappeler à tous les trois les tâches à accomplir, vous n'imaginez pas l'importance capitale de –

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me faire la morale quand même ? le coupa Raphaël, peu désireux de recevoir un énième sermon d'Uriel qu'il n'écouterait pas mais qui gâcherait sa concentration pour faire ses mots croisés.

Uriel le fusilla du regard, mais ne poursuivit pas ses réprimandes. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Bon, puisque je t'ai sous la main, j'ai un service à te demander – , commença Uriel.

\- Non, répondit automatiquement Raphaël.

\- Allons, ne fais pas ton Michael. Tu as bien deux minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Non, réitéra Raphaël, sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de faire quelque chose de productif, lui reprocha Uriel en désignant le magazine de mots croisés que Raphaël était en train de remplir.

\- Rien de productif… tout de suite les grands mots. Tu sais du temps et de la réflexion qu'il faut pour les remplir, ces mots croisés ?

\- Il n'empêche que « remplir des mots croisés » ce n'est pas dans le cadre de tes fonctions, et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Michael.

Raphaël soupira, puis ferma son magazine qu'il posa à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas dans de telles conditions qu'il parviendrait à terminer ses mots croisés.

\- Pourquoi moi ? il soupira, geignant presque.

\- Vous êtes toujours collés ensembles non ? Alors tu dois bien avoir une idée où le trouver. C'est ton ami !

\- Ami n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierai pour décrire notre relation. Disons que nous avons certains centres d'intérêts qui nous rapprochent.

\- Comme me faire tourner en bourrique ? Toujours remettre à la Saint Glinglin votre travail ? L'irrespect des lois les plus élémentaires du Paradis ? Causer le chaos au Paradis quand ça vous chante ?

\- Voyons Uriel, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… on ne les connaît même pas, les lois du Paradis.

\- Ça, j'ai aucun de mal à vous croire !

Raphaël leva comiquement les yeux au ciel, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fit. Uriel attendait (et espérait) en vain que celui-ci se lève pour aller chercher Michael.

\- Alors, tu vas le trouver oui ou non ?

Raphaël lâcha un long soupir.

\- C'est qu'il peut être n'importe où. Il y a énormément d'endroits sur Terre comme au Paradis, ça fait beaucoup de lieux à fouiller… beaucoup de temps à chercher…

\- Je remarque que ton flegme est toujours aussi actif, lui fit remarquer Uriel, sec.

\- Ce que je remarque, c'est que tu nous donnes des tâches, sans jamais t'y coller, contre-attaqua Raphaël.

Uriel fut un instant prit de court, ne sachant pas tout de suite quoi répondre.

\- C'est que… c'est que j'ai déjà d'énormes responsabilités ici, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire du travail sur le terrain, bredouilla Uriel, remettant dans un geste nerveux ses lunettes bien en place sur son nez. Et il ne serait pas sage d'envoyer Gabriel en ce moment. Tu te souviens de sa dernière excursion sur Terre ?

\- Quand il a changé en rose toute la ville de Toulouse ? Oui je m'en rappelle, c'était amusant !

« Amusant » n'était pas le mot qu'Uriel aurait choisi pour décrire la chose, plutôt « catastrophique » et « stressant ». Il se souvenait encore de la migraine qu'il avait eu en tentant d'expliquer à Gabriel que ce n'était pas parce que Toulouse s’appelait la ville rose que les humains avaient oublié de la mettre en peinture et qu'il fallait rectifier cela en changeant toute la ville, dont ses habitants, en rose.

\- Non, pas amusant.

\- Oh. Avoue quand même que ça ne manquait pas d'originalité !

\- C'était une véritable catastrophe, les humains étaient dans tous leurs états. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs à cause de leur élection présidentielle.

Raphaël lâcha un léger rire, qui fut vite calmé lorsque Uriel lui rappela sa mission.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas d'aller chercher Michael !

Raphaël souffla, se sentant déjà découragé avant même de s'être levé de son nuage.

Péniblement, il se leva et il ressemblait à quelqu'un se préparant à partir au combat, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Puisqu'il le faut… se résigna-t-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque Uriel l'interpella.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Je vais d'abord aller voir sur Terre, avec un peu de chance il est là quelque part à combattre du démon.

\- Avant de sortir, tu penseras à te créer un ticket de sortie ainsi qu'un ticket d'entrée pour pouvoir revenir, lui répondit Uriel.

\- Des tickets d'entrée et de sortie ? C'est nouveau ça ? s'étonna Raphaël.

\- Oui, dorénavant il y a des machines à l'entrée et à la sortie du Paradis qui créent ces tickets. C'est plus rapide que des formulaires administratifs et c'est plus aisé pour mieux contrôler les entrées et sorties au Paradis. Le Paradis, ce n'est pas un moulin, on n'y entre plus comme on veut maintenant.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas la technologie, fit remarquer Raphaël, haussant des sourcils.

Les lèvres d'Uriel s'étirèrent en la grimace qu'il portait lorsqu'il était contraint d'accepter quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Non, mais le Paradis ne peut pas rester à la traîne, finit-il par dire. Il n'est plus convenable d'utiliser des machines à écrire, désormais les ordinateurs et les machines sont à la mode. Ça nous fait une économie de papier et nous permet de gagner du temps.

\- Je vois… dois-je en conclure que nous avons tous des ordinateurs modernes et ultra performants ? demanda Raphaël avec un brin de curiosité.

Il s'était, en effet, souvent intéressé aux inventions des humains et plus particulièrement ce qui touchait à la technologie. Il aimait particulièrement travailler, mais surtout glaner, sur son ordinateur portable, ou sur une tablette tactile dont il se séparait rarement.

\- Bien-sûr, tous programmés sous Windows 97. Les imprimantes font un bruit de locomotive et prennent deux heures pour imprimer, mais on s'habitue à force.

Raphaël leva comiquement les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Raphaël repéra bien vite la machine en question. Située non loin des grilles dorées du Paradis, elle était grande, bleue avec des rebords dorés, et un écran tactile.

Il s'en approcha avec curiosité et l'examina. La machine comportait quelques boutons de couleurs différentes, ainsi que d'un micro. L'écran d'accueil montrait un message de bienvenue et invitait l'utilisateur à toucher l'écran. Raphaël s'exécuta, et sursauta presque lorsqu'une voix sonore parvint de la machine.

\- Bonjour. Veuillez choisir l'option « Ticket d'entrée » ou « Ticket de sortie ». Si vous avez des difficultés, veuillez appuyer sur le bouton « urgence » ou choisir l'option « Authentification vocale ».

Raphaël se pencha vers l'écran et appuya sur « Ticket de sortie ». La voix de la machine retentit à nouveau :

\- Veuillez vous authentifier, et divulguer votre motif de sortie.

Raphaël haussa des sourcils, puis se pencha vers le micro.

\- Archange Raphaël. Tenter de trouver mon collègue, l'Archange Michael.

La machine enregistra puis analysa les données vocales. Raphaël put voir l'écran se teinter ensuite de vert avec en mots blancs « CONFIRMATION »

\- Bienvenue Archange Raphaël. Veuillez prendre votre ticket.

Au moment où la machine s'était arrêté de parler, un ticket blanc sortit d'une fente prévue à cet effet. Raphaël l'examina avec curiosité : « **TICKET DE SORTIE. NOM : ARCHANGE RAPHAËL. MOTIF : TENTER DE TROUVER ARCH. MICHAEL** » avec la date et l'heure, ainsi que le logo du Paradis (les grilles du Paradis avec deux angelots sur chaque côté soufflant dans une trompette, et l'inscription : _The holiest place on the world_ ). Au moment même où Raphaël s'empara du ticket, les immenses portes du Paradis s'ouvrirent dans un bruit grinçant.

Sans un mot, Raphaël rangea le ticket dans sa poche et réitéra l'expérience pour deux tickets d'entrée pour lui et Michael. Il alla franchir les portes puis s'envola sur Terre.

* * *

Sur Terre, la vie poursuivait son cours, inconsciente des tensions qui naissaient dans les cieux. Dans une campagne de l'Artois, la nature rayonnait de tout son être. Sous un ciel bleu et un soleil printanier éclatant, les abeilles butinaient, les moutons broutaient, les oiseaux chantaient. Un petit vent frais faisait flancher l'herbe et les feuilles dans les arbres. Une belle après-midi s'annonçait, quand…

Le ciel sembla se déchirer en deux, comme si un orage brusque et sonore avait pris place. Les moutons brêlèrent de panique alors qu'une énorme masse tomba littéralement du ciel pour s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sourd, faisant trembler la terre et fuir les moutons et les oiseaux.

Les humains alentours diront plus tard qu'une vieille bombe de la Première Guerre mondiale avait du exploser, celles-ci étant fréquentes dans les campagnes de cette partie du pays, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. La réalité était toute autre puisque la bombe en question se révélait être un dragon, ou du moins son cadavre, gisant, la gueule ouverte et encore fumante, une épée enflammée bien enfoncée dans le bas-ventre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette ressemblant à un chevalier ailé descendit du ciel pour se poser sur le ventre du monstre. Il contempla le dragon pendant quelques secondes, semblant s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort, puis dégagea son épée ensanglantée du corps du géant.

L'Archange Michael avait beau être habitué à ce genre de combat depuis des siècles, c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'applaudissait.

Il se retourna en direction de la source du bruit, et le fusilla du regard.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Raphaël qui était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Tu devrais penser à faire des représentations devant un public au Paradis. Je suis sûr que tu ferais un malheur.

\- … Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de commenter cette remarque stupide.

\- Comme d'habitude, se contenta de répondre Raphaël. C'est difficile de plaisanter avec toi.

Un ange autre que Raphaël aurait pris cher cette remarque et cette façon familière et ironique de s'adresser à lui. Michael avait cassé la figure à des anges pour moins que ça. Il s’avérait cependant que Raphaël était un peu comme son médecin personnel et que, la plupart du temps, il en fallait peu pour émouvoir le flegmatique Raphaël, ce qui changeait beaucoup des emplumés dégoulinant de bonheur et d'amour qui pullulaient beaucoup au goût de Michael au Paradis. De ce fait, Raphaël était l'un des rares anges que Michael ne pouvait pas se permettre de martyriser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, tu me manquais ~

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux _en vrai_?

\- Uriel m'a demandé d'aller te chercher et te ramener au Paradis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ?

\- Je ne sais plus très bien… une réunion je crois ?

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis occupé.

\- Ta victime m'a l'air plus ou moins morte. Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que ta mission ici s'est achevée.

\- Non, j'ai encore d'autres démons à fouetter.

\- Tu as toujours des démons à fouetter. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'abandonner brièvement ton passe-temps préféré ?

\- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? Je ne te savais pas attaché aux réunions d'Uriel.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais ça fait la dixième réunion qu'on manque, il va finir par nous faire une dépression.

\- Et c'est censé m'émouvoir ?

\- Allez, tu peux bien venir au moins cinq minutes ?

Michael le fixa d'un air qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel ange ou démon, mais obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

Il rengaina son épée et descendit du ventre imposant du dragon.

\- _Cinq_ minutes, ok ? Pas plus !

Il s'éloigna, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que Raphaël le suivait, puis prit son envol. Raphaël lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils furent confrontés par l'imposante machine bleue devant les grilles dorées.

\- … Qu'est-ce que ce truc fout là ?

\- Ce _truc_ , comme tu dis, est une machine qui permet de faire entrée et sortir ceux qui disposent d'un ticket. Uriel m'a un peu expliqué, je crois que les machines sont reliées avec les grilles par un système de –

\- Tu sais comment ouvrir ou pas ? le coupa Michael, qui n'avait jamais été fan des longues explications.

Raphaël soupira mais ne poursuivit pas. Il ne savait que trop bien de ce qu'il risquait d'avoir s'il continuait de parler, quelque chose comme les poings ou l'épée du chef des Milices célestes. Il s'approcha de la machine et inséra d'abord son ticket. Ils observèrent en silence alors que la machine avala puis analysa le ticket en silence. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, une voix sonore provenant de la machine retentit :

\- Votre ticket est invalide. L'accès au Paradis est refusé.

Raphaël arqua d'un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ce retournement de situation. Il se retourna vers Michael et lui proposa d'essayer avec le sien. Michael, de mauvaise grâce, imita les gestes de Raphaël, et attendit en silence, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Votre ticket est invalide. L'accès au Paradis est refusé.

Michael se tourna vers Raphaël avec l'air de quelqu'un qui commençait à s'impatienter, semblant exiger des explications ou une solution.

\- Essaye l'activation par la reconnaissance de voix, suggéra Raphaël.

Michael se pencha en direction de la machine et énonça très distinctement et froidement :

\- Je suis l'archange Michael, pourfendeur de dragons et vainqueur du Malin, et vous allez le regretter très vite si vous n'ouvrez pas cette fichue porte !

Au bout de quelques secondes, la machine répondit :

\- Désolé, vous n'avez pas été authentifié. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.

\- Le bouton d'urgence alors ? proposa Raphaël, voyant Michael prêt à dégainer son épée pour découper la machine en petits morceaux.

Michael lâcha un grognement, puis appuya avec force sur le bouton rouge destiné aux appels d'urgence, le cassant presque.

Ils entendirent un bruit de sonnerie de téléphone. L'appareil sonna plusieurs fois avant que la voix de la machine ne s'élève à nouveau :

\- Votre correspondant est occupé ou absent. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.

Michael vit aussi rouge que le bouton, ce qui commença à inquiéter Raphaël qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, par pure précaution.

D'un geste violent, Michael appuya de nouveau sur le bouton d'urgence. La même sonnerie de téléphone, puis…

\- Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie du secrétariat céleste des urgences. Le secrétariat est actuellement fermé. Veuillez nous recontacter pendant les horaires d'ouvertures, du lundi au vendredi de 9h à 12h et de 13h30 à 18h30.

Raphaël eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'ils étaient justement en semaine, pendant les heures d'ouverture, que Michael, excédé, sortit son épée de son fourreau et défoula toute sa mauvaise humeur sur la machine qui continuait à émettre des « Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement » jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Nous voilà bien avancés maintenant, fit Raphaël sur un ton léger alors qu'il contemplait la masse détruite qui fut, quelques secondes auparavant, une machine neuve et fonctionnelle.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas la ramener, le prévint Michael en se tournant furieusement vers lui.

Raphaël leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut plus rentrer et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer…

\- Ils finiront bien par s'apercevoir de notre absence ! pesta Michael.

\- Oui je n'en doute pas, mais réfléchis un instant à ça : tu es souvent absent pour combattre des démons ou des dragons sur Terre, et j'aime m'installer dans un endroit tranquille pour ne pas être dérangé pendant plusieurs jours. C'est possible que cela prenne du temps avant qu'ils ne s’aperçoivent qu'on a disparu.

Michael lâcha un juron qui aurait fait pâlir même le plus irrespectueux des démons.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Uriel faisait les cent pas.

Avec la promesse d'une glace à la barbe à papa, Gabriel avait promis de venir dans la salle de réunion et de se tenir tranquille. Pendant que Gabriel dégustait sa glace tout en tournant sur lui-même grâce à sa chaise tournante, Uriel attendait l'arrivée de Raphaël et de Michael.

Sous le coup de la nervosité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour remettre en place une pile de feuille, pourtant méticuleusement en ordre, et pour placer bien en ordre, les uns à côté des autres, les stylos mis à disposition. Puis, ils continuait à faire les cent pas.

Il regarda l'heure et nota avec agacement que ses collègues étaient en retard, pour la _énième_ fois consécutive.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du compter sur Raphaël ! pesta Uriel. _Parti chercher Michael sur Terre_ … il a du partir flemmarder ailleurs ! Ah, vraiment je ne suis pas aidé ! On ne peut jamais compter sur personne !

\- J'ai fini ma glace ! lui parvint la voix de Gabriel derrière lui. J'peux en avoir une autre à la noix de coco ?

\- … Vraiment pas aidé, marmonna Uriel sous sa barbe.


	2. Archanges sans abris cherchent logement

Michael avait tout fait.

Il s'était envolé dans l'espoir de franchir les portes, avait essayé de forcer la serrure à coups d'épée enflammée, avait haussé sa voix dans l'espoir de se faire entendre, avait tenté de détruire les barreaux des grilles, et attendu des heures qu'un ange passe pour rentrer. Malheureusement pour lui, les portes demeuraient toujours aussi infranchissables et personne dans les parages. Pas même les secrétaires qui aimaient, lors de leur pause café, traîner près des grilles à boire leur café et à s'échanger les derniers potins.

Raphaël supposa que c'était normal, un vendredi après-midi. Tout le monde, du moins dans les services administratifs, s'arrangeait pour finir avant l'heure et s'en aller fissa pour profiter du week-end.

Il observa son collègue alors que celui-ci s'était agrippé aux grilles dorées qu'il secouait de façon frénétique, dans l'espoir de les briser. Sans succès.

\- Pourquoi tu te fatigues ? bailla Raphaël, que le spectacle – pourtant fort divertissant au début – commençait par lasser.

Michael se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Moi au moins je fais quelque chose. Contrairement à toi.

Raphaël sentit le ton de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? On est pas plus avancés qu'avant…

\- Tu n'as pas ton téléphone portable sur toi, histoire d’appeler Uriel pour qu'il vienne nous chercher ?

Raphaël lui montra ses poches vides.

\- Non, je n'ai rien sur moi. J'ai du l'oublier lorsqu'Uriel est venu me voir.

Michael lâcha un sifflement de dégoût.

\- Bravo ! Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on fasse ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il faut crécher ailleurs le temps que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre disparition.

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Oh ? Tu préfères attendre ici à ne rien faire ?

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- On peut toujours faire le tour des environs, on trouvera forcément un endroit où rester pendant quelques jours.

Michael ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais suivit pourtant Raphaël. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire et qui sait, ils auraient peut-être la chance de croiser sur un ange sur lequel Michael pourrait défouler sa mauvaise humeur et qui les ferait entrer au bercail.

* * *

Uriel s'estimait être un archange patient. Après tout, il avait le mérite de travailler – bien que travailler ne fut pas le mot exact, si Uriel osait sortir les grands mots, il aurait corrigé avec _supporter_ – quotidiennement et depuis le début de l'Humanité avec Raphaël (dont le flegme n'avait d'égal que sa paresse), Michael (Saint Je-Cogne-D'abord-Et-Je-Pose-Les-Questions-Après) et Gabriel (une puissance nucléaire à lui tout seul) que plus rien n'étonnait l'archange. Mais depuis quelques temps, les facultés de téléportation et de disparition de Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Doo (à comprendre Michael et Raphaël, comme on les voyait souvent ensemble, ce qui signifiait la plupart du temps que – peu importe ce qui se tramait – il allait y avoir du chaos) l'étonnaient.

Exaspéré, il ouvrit violemment la porte menant au niveau des Vérités – ou des Vertus comme elles étaient plus fréquemment nommées. Des troupes d'anges sous la juridiction de Raphaël (sur le papier, du moins) qui étaient chargées des missions d’espionnage et de renseignements.

Il était dommage, selon Uriel, que Raphaël les utilise surtout pour être au courant des derniers potins sans avoir à trop bouger, et que les Vertus aient pris goût à découvrir les derniers potins et surtout à les diffuser et parfois même en créer.

Habitués au caractère d'Uriel, ou alors le caractère flegmatique de Raphaël avait dépeint sur eux, la plupart des anges présents relevèrent à peine la tête de leurs bureaux. Seul Hamariel, le responsable, avait l'air préoccupé en le voyant.

\- Hamariel ! Où est passé Raphaël ?

\- Parti chercher Monseigneur Michael... sur Terre je crois, répondit l'intéressé.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il n'y a personne sur Terre ! Une troupe de Séraphin vient de revenir sans avoir vu de traces d'eux.

\- Ah... je sais pas alors...

Uriel eut alors son visage des jours mauvais. Hamariel s'étonnait que les Archanges Michael et Raphaël ne l’aient pas déjà rendu fou. Hamariel voyait bien qu'Uriel ne trouvait plus ses coéquipiers têtus là où il avait l'habitude de les trouver. Uriel finissait toujours par trouver l'un ou l'autre au bout d'un moment, mais ces derniers temps, il semblait que le don d'Uriel était dépassé par ses collègues relativement souvent indisponibles. Cela ne plaisait pas à Uriel qui, aussi insupportables pouvaient-ils être, voulait garder à portée Michael et Raphaël, ses atouts majeurs. Car il fallait avouer que, si on exceptait la paresse ou la mauvaise volonté qu'ils avaient souvent, Michael et Raphaël étaient doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient. L'un au tabassage de démons, et l'autre dans la guérison.

Mais voilà, comment les convoquer en réunion quand les deux disparaissaient ? L'un pour échapper à ses responsabilités, l'autre parti taper du démon à l'autre bout de la Terre. Uriel avait parfois honte, il l'avouait, de penser à eux comme à des as qu'il sortait pour impressionner les divinités païennes lors des conférences, ou pour prouver aux autres anges et aux démons de l'efficacité du Paradis, certains avaient l'habitude de penser le contraire, mais hélas, c'était bien ce que Michael et Raphaël étaient : des as.

Uriel lâcha un soupir exaspéré avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Haniel, le secrétaire particulier de Raphaël, qui avait droit à son propre bureau indépendant, situé dans une salle située à côté du bureau des Vertus et des appartements de l'Archange guérisseur.

\- HANIEL ! beugla Uriel, faisant sursauter le pauvre intercepté. Vous savez où se trouve votre entêté de supérieur ?

\- Aucune idée, ça fait des jours qu'on ne l'a plus vu chez les Vertus. Il passe rarement nous voir, vous savez... On a l'habitude...

\- Rah ! Il va me rendre FOU ! Lui et ce Michael de malheur !

\- Si c'est pas déjà fait... marmonna Hamariel, dans sa barbe.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'avérait qu'Uriel avait une très bonne ouïe alors qu'il se retourna violemment vers Hamariel qui partit presque en courant vers la sortie tant le regard de l'Archange était révélateur d'une humeur massacrante.

Excédé, Uriel tourna les talons.

\- S'ils ne sont pas revenus d'ici demain, je fais un malheur ! s'écria-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour il finira par abandonner l'idée que les Archanges Michael et Raphaël viendront un jour à chacune de ses réunions ? demanda Moriel à son voisin de droite.

\- Le jour où Monseigneur Michael rejoindra l'Enfer, sans doute, lui répondit Rahuel.

* * *

De l'opinion générale, il n'existe aucun monde surnaturel intermédiaire entre le Paradis et l'Enfer.

L'opinion générale a tendance à oublier que le Purgatoire existe.

Le Purgatoire souffrait en effet d'une méconnaissance générale. D'une part, nul ne saurait dire où était situé exactement le Purgatoire, mais il s'agissait plus d'une indifférence générale que de l'ignorance. Parmi les êtres surnaturels, la plupart ne s'intéressait ni se préoccupait du Purgatoire. Un peu comme la Pentecôte. Tout le monde savait que ça existait, mais ignorait en général la date et la signification de cette fête.

C'était assez similaire avec les sentiments que l'opinion générale avait du Purgatoire. Tout le monde savait où ça se trouvait et à quoi ça servait, mais tout le monde préférait l'ignorer.

Le Purgatoire était à un monde à part. À l'instar de l'Enfer, il n'avait pas été crée dès la Création, mais peu de temps après. Lorsque les Enfers commençaient à s'étendre et que les humains apprenaient la notion de péché. Pourtant, tout le monde sur terre ignorait l'existence du Purgatoire, et il se passa plusieurs siècles avant que l'on s'affole enfin au Paradis et qu'ils n'envoient un ange (qui a préféré taire son identité) apparaître auprès de quelques autorités ecclésiastiques vers le XIIe siècle qui eurent, pour un temps, beaucoup de mal à croire à l'existence du Purgatoire jusqu'à ce que l'ange en question, excédé, n'ait décidé de les envoyer faire un petit tour au Purgatoire qui eurent tôt fait de taire les doutes que pouvaient avoir les humains.

Depuis, l'existence du Purgatoire avait enfin été reconnue par tous… mais avait vite finie par être oubliée ou ignorée de tous, sauf par quelques-uns ayant quelques notions religieuses.

De ce fait, le Purgatoire souffrait toujours d'une méconnaissance ou d'une ignorance générale. Ce qui, au final, n'était pas plus mal pour Raguel, l'ange qui gardait ces lieux, qui affirmait qu'ainsi, on lui fichait la paix et que personne n'était susceptible de venir jouer les troubles faits, contrairement à un certain lieu céleste qu'il n'a pas voulu dévoiler.

Le Purgatoire était situé sous le Paradis, il se révélait comme une immense montagne pourvue de sept grandes terrasses qui correspondaient chacunes aux sept péchés capitaux, soit : la luxure, la gourmandise, l'avarice, la paresse, la colère, l'envie et la fierté.

Il disposait de deux entrées. Une au sommet qu'empruntaient ceux venant du Paradis, et l'une au bas de la montagne. Ces entrées disposaient de portes gigantesques, d'un écriteau doré où étaient gravés les mots : « _Bienvenue au Purgatoire. Veuillez respecter la pénitence des défunts et le mauvais caractère du gardien_ ». Et, non loin de là, un panneau portant le titre « **Personnes interdites d'accès au Purgatoire** » et sous lequel on pouvait trouver des photographies de Luther, Calvin, Asmodée et Gabriel.

Raguel, le gardien du Purgatoire, était le seul être surnaturel à peupler ces lieux. La grande majorité des êtres restants étant les âmes des pénitents qui avaient suffisamment péché pour ne pas être automatiquement accepté au Paradis, mais pas assez pour se voir offrir un séjour éternel aux Enfers.

Ainsi, à l'attente d'un jugement particulier, ces âmes faisaient pénitence au Purgatoire. Pour ce faire, elles devaient parcourir les sept terrasses et subir des épreuves aussi nombreuses que diverses dans l'espoir d'être admises au Paradis, telles que : du sport, du développement personnel, de la survie à l'état sauvage.

Ce fut un peu par hasard que Michael et Raphaël se trouvèrent au Purgatoire.

Dépités de n'avoir pu rentrer au Paradis, ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin jusqu'à se retrouver sous le Paradis, plus précisément au sommet de l'immense montagne. Sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, les deux archanges poursuivaient leur chemin vers le bas, ignorés des défunts, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se détache de la file pour venir les saluer.

\- Messires Michael et Raphaël! s'exclama un défunt avec une joie naissante. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

\- Oh croyez-moi, ce n'était pas prévu du tout, grommela Michael.

\- Est-ce que Monseigneur Gabriel est venu avec vous ? demanda le défunt avec un espoir mal dissimulé.

\- Non.

L'expression sur le visage du défunt commença alors à s'assombrir quelque peu.

\- Oh, je vois… C'est dommage. Nous autres au Purgatoire nous souvenons encore avec plaisir de la dernière visite de Monseigneur Gabriel et de la fête qu'il a organisé, ou plutôt ramené, au Purgatoire. Ce fut un moment fort plaisant. Nous avons pour ainsi dire jamais l’occasion de nous divertir ici.

\- C'est un lieu de pénitence ici ! Pas un lieu pour se divertir ! Monsieur Dupont, retournez faire vos exercices de développement personnel ! intervint une voix dure et sinistre.

Le Monsieur Dupont en question soupira avant de se confondre en excuse et de s'éloigner, non sans un « Vous passerez le bonjour à Monseigneur Gabriel de notre part ! », que les anges ignorèrent pour faire face à la personne les ayant rejoints.

Raguel était ange assez austère et effrayant. Vêtu d'une longue toge brune, le crâne rasé, les yeux vitreux, il possédait des ailes couvertes d'yeux pour voir toutes les faiblesses. Ce qui ne manquait pas de dégoûter ou d'effrayer certains, même chez les anges.

\- Qu'est-ce que deux Archanges viennent faire dans mon domaine ? leur demanda Raguel en guise de salutations. Monseigneur Gabriel vous accompagne ? il ajouta ensuite avec une once, très légère, de crainte, une tension dans ses épaules.

\- Non, c'est juste nous, lui répondit Raphaël.

La tension quitta les épaules de Raguel alors qu'il laissa échapper un très faible soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est fort heureux. Le Purgatoire a gardé des séquelles de la dernière fête que Monseigneur Gabriel a organisé ici. Il a été fort difficile de ramener le calme et aux pénitents de reprendre leur tâche, il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un souvenir perturbant avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers les deux Archanges. Si Monseigneur Gabriel n'est pas avec vous, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? il demanda mais non sans une once de méfiance.

\- On passait juste dans le coin, répondit vaguement Raphaël.

\- On ne peut plus rentrer au Paradis, finit par avouer Michael, l'air sombre.

\- Oh ? Dois-je en conclure qu'Il vous a enfin jeté dehors ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! siffla Michael, outré que Raguel puisse penser une telle chose.

\- Vous avez déchus alors ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Vu les échos que j'entends sur vous, je me disais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

Raphaël se dépêcha de poser une main sur le poignet de Michael, en signe d'apaisement, voyant que celui-ci avait commencé à dégainer son épée de son fourreau avec des intentions claires sur le visage.

\- Non, il y a eu une erreur informatique et depuis, il nous est impossible de rentrer, révéla Raphaël.

Raguel haussa d'un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- On cherche un endroit où loger en attendant que la situation ne s'arrange.

\- Ce ne sera certainement pas ici ! Le Purgatoire est un lieu de pénitence où les âmes prennent très à cœur leur devoir. Il ne sied pas à un lieu sacré de devenir chambre d'hôte. De toute façon, nous organisons demain très tôt une nouvelle série d'épreuves comprenant un marathon sur plusieurs kilomètres le long de la montagne, séances de psy intensives, concours de la plus longue rédaction philosophique sur l'homme, ses péchés et les meilleurs moyens d'y remédier. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ou les moyens de vous héberger.

Raphaël leva comiquement un sourcil fasse à l'étendue et l'originalité des épreuves.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, grommela Michael, on ne fait que passer.

Raguel les examina de ses yeux vitreux, et les yeux sur ses ailes suivirent le mouvement d'une manière qui pourrait presque donner la chair de poule.

\- Faites, mais veuillez poursuivre dans le silence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes pénitents soient perturbés.

Les deux archanges s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, peu désireux de poursuivre leur conversation avec le gardien du Purgatoire.

* * *

Après le Purgatoire, l'étape suivante fut tout naturellement la planète Terre. Raphaël et Michael descendirent d'abord sur le continent européen.

\- On va en France ? J'ai très envie de déguster un petit vin blanc devant la Tour Eiffel !

Qui se termina par un :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies essayé d'attaquer le Président de la République avec une baguette ! C'est un symbole national, pas une arme !

\- Il l'a cherché !

Après cette fâcheuse visite, ils se rendirent sur le continent africain :

\- _All the old paintings on the tomb, they do the sand dance don't you know, if they don't move quick –_

\- Raphaël, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de chanter, tu vas vite faire connaissance avec le Nil.

L'Afrique n'offrant pas plus de chances que la France, ils essayèrent à nouveau le continent européen auprès d'un pays très apprécié des anges :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient jeté dehors !

\- Tu as rajouté plusieurs litres d'alcool dans leur service à thé. Pour les Anglais, ça équivaut à de l'agression.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leur thé était si fade…

Deux échecs sur le même continent, ils ne tentèrent pas de pousser jusqu'à la troisième tentative et s'envolèrent jusqu'aux Amériques.

\- Tu sais, les crocodiles de Floride, je suis presque sûr qu'on a pas le droit d'y toucher. C'est une espèce protégée.

\- Ils ont un petit côté dragon. C'est perturbant.

Qui ne connurent pas non plus un succès grandiose auprès des deux Archanges, ainsi Raphaël proposa ensuite le vaste continent asiatique.

\- … Le Japon, c'est hors de question.

\- Oh, allez ! Ils font un saké d'enfer ! Et ils ont des karaoké !

\- … je vois où tu veux en venir, et c'est toujours non.

Qui ne fit pas l'unanimité. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers d'autres pays inexplorés.

\- Et en Australie ?

\- Tu as l'intention de faire tous les continents sur Terre ?

\- Oh ? Tu n'as pas envie de voir des ornithorynques à l'état sauvage ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui les as crée.

\- … Non.

\- Michael, tu rougis ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Face à cela (et à l'expression peu engageante de Michael), les deux compères décidèrent de stopper temporairement leurs recherches.

* * *

Leurs recherches de logement temporaire ne s'étant pas révélé fructueux, les deux archanges avaient décidé de se poser dans le bar le plus proche – en l'occurrence, un bar situé en plein cœur de New York, la Grosse Pomme, qui était fort fréquenté et bruyant, ce qui était l'idéal lorsqu'on voulait boire un verre en paix – en attendant de trouver une solution à leur problème.

Assis sur des chaises hautes, près du bar, Raphaël savourait son martini tandis que Michael qui, après une journée aussi pénible pour lui, avait décidé de commander quelque chose de fort.

Cependant, même la vodka la plus forte n'était en mesure de calmer son irritation de plus en plus grimpante.

\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas voir Saint Pierre ? Il nous fera entrer sans problème, lança soudain Michael.

_S'il tient à son immortalité_ fut la suite et fin de la phrase que Michael ne prononça pas mais que Raphaël comprit.

\- Saint Pierre est en congé exceptionnel pour soigner son stress. Il n'a pas voulu donner son adresse pour être sûr d'être tranquille jusqu'à son retour.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui s'occupe des morts en son absence ?

\- Ils ont installé un système d'ordinateur tactile. Il suffit au défunt de noter son nom et d'attendre que sa demande d'entrée soit validée. C'est juste temporaire, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait plus de chance avec cette machine, répondit Raphaël en faisant distraitement tourner le liquide alcoolisé dans son verre.

Michael soupira.

\- On est donc condamnés à moisir ici en attendant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence ?

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça sur Terre, il y a des choses très bien comme –

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes délires de geek.

Raphaël fit la moue.

\- N'empêche, tu pourrais faire un effort, il lui reprocha doucement pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. On ne peut plus rentrer au Paradis, tu ne veux pas rester sur Terre et le Purgatoire, c'est hors de question. On a donc aucune place où crécher en attendant...

\- Cela peut s'arranger… intervint soudainement une voix doucereuse.

Comme synchronisés, Michael et Raphaël tournèrent la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Sitôt qu'il le reconnu, Michael se raidit.

\- Bien le bonsoir, leur lança, avec un sourire trop aimable pour être honnête, Lucifer.

\- Et moi qui croyait que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, répliqua Michael en guise de bonjour.

\- C'est mon rôle, lui répondit le Diable.

\- C'est étrange de te croiser ici, se contenta de dire Raphaël.

Il n'avait jamais eu de discussion poussée avec Lucifer. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, même avant la Chute, contrairement à Gabriel et par extension Michael, et ils l'étaient encore moins maintenant qu'il avait chuté. Il n'y avait que Gabriel pour ne pas voir la différence ou n'accorder aucune importance au fait que Lucifer se présentait parfois avec des cornes, des sabots et une queue fourchue, et à toujours accueillir « Lulu » avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, Malin ou non.

\- Un peu trop étrange, renchérit Michael qui jeta un regard méfiant à Lucifer.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Lucifer avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Vous autres là-haut n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir vous balader sur Terre quand bon vous semble. On dit même que l'enfer est vide et que tous les démons sont sur Terre.

\- Arrête d'essayer de faire ton intéressant, et dis-nous ce que tu fais là ! feula Michael.

\- Est-ce donc un crime de vouloir savourer un _bloody mary_ dans un bar, lorsque la nuit est si jeune ?

\- Le fait que tu sois dans ce bar et à cette heure en sachant qu'on s'y trouve est trop louche pour que ça soit une simple coïncidence, répliqua Michael.

Lucifer finit par soupirer, comme s'il capitulait, puis repoussa lentement son verre.

\- J'ai entendu parler de votre… petit soucis, finit-il par révéler.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ? demanda Michael, méfiant.

\- J'ai mes sources, lui répondit Lucifer avec un clin d’œil taquin.

\- Tu nous espionne en fait ?

\- _Espionner_ … tout de suite les grands mots. Je me tiens simplement au courant, il n'y a pas de mal à cela.

\- Aucune de tes actions n'est innocente, fit remarquer Michael.

\- C'est vrai, pourtant tu trouveras que j'ai une offre intéressante à vous proposer.

\- Quelle offre ? finit par demander Raphaël.

\- Je vous propose l'hospitalité.

\- L'hospitalité ? Où ? demanda Michael, avec dédain.

\- Dans ma demeure bien-sûr, en Enfer !

Raphaël lâcha soudainement un rire qui s'éteignit très vite lorsqu'il vit l'expression sérieuse de Lucifer.

Il fixa Lucifer, incrédule, et il était pratiquement sûr que c'était également le cas de Michael.

* * *

Uriel était excédé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'il cherchait Raphaël et Michael, sans succès. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ne pas retrouver ses collègues têtus, et cela pouvait durer plus de six heures, comme la fois où Raphaël s'était octroyé des vacances de plusieurs mois et que, le lendemain de son départ de vacances, la grande peste de 1348 était apparue en Europe. Cependant, Uriel était déterminé. Habitude ou pas, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à chercher et à insister auprès de ses collègues pour qu'ils daignent venir en réunion ou accepter une mission. Il avait le goût du travail bien fait, et s'il arrêtait d'harceler ses collègues, plus rien ne serait comme avant, il ne se reconnaîtrait plus. C'est pourquoi il persistait.

Une troupe d'ange était revenue de la Terre, sans avoir trouvé personne. Idem pour les anges stagiaires à qui il avait demandé de fouiller le Paradis.

Uriel soupira profondément.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! s'écria-t-il pour lui-même.

Avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait demandé de faire quelque chose de désagréable, il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, et sorti son téléphone portable flambant neuf, dont il ne s’était pratiquement jamais servi.

Se rappelant des explications de Raphaël, il l'alluma avec précaution puis l'éloigna de son visage, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir exploser, et observa avec méfiance l'appareil se mettre en route.

Il chercha le nom de Raphaël parmi ses contacts, et appuya pour appeler. Puis, doucement, avec méfiance, il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit le bruit familier de la sonnerie. Lorsque cela sonna, Uriel sortit de son bureau, le téléphone à l'oreille, et se mit à la recherche de la sonnerie téléphonique de Raphaël.

Il suivit la source du bruit, qui devint de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'Uriel s'approchait.

Uriel exaltait. Un sourire satisfait vint orner ses lèvres.

- _Enfin… Si tu croyais pouvoir te cacher éternellement, c'est mal me connaître !_

Il tourna enfin au coin d'un angle et se prépara à faire une arrivée surprise, prêt à prendre Raphaël par surprise.

\- Te voilà enfin Rapha –

La fin de sa phrase fut cependant coupé par la surprise qui vint le prendre de cours.

Sur le nuage précédemment occupé par Raphaël, près d'un magazine de mots croisés, se tenait le téléphone portable – encore vibrant et sonnant par l'appel d'Uriel – de Raphaël.

Uriel le fixa, interloqué, et en oublia presque de raccrocher.

\- D'accord, là c'est inquiétant… murmura-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- À l'occasion, j'écrirais une petite fic sur la machine qui accueille les morts pendant les vacances de Saint Pierre, ça peut promettre d'offrir quelque chose d'intéressant !  
>  \- Lucifer à New York n'est pas un choix anodin. Je me suis amusée avec l'idée que le Diable se trouve dans celle qu'on appelle la Grosse Pomme !  
> \- Ce chapitre comprend une référence à l'histoire Ornithorynque, et s'est légèrement inspiré de L'Annonciation, quatrième partie, de Modocanis, sur LiveJournal.**


	3. Au royaume du prince de ce monde

Dans un bar de New York, les mortels profitaient de leur vendredi soir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Certains regardaient un match de football à la télévision, assis près du comptoir avec une bouteille de bière à la main. D'autres savouraient en amoureux un verre d'alcool. D'autres profitaient dans le calme de cette ambiance décontractée de vendredi soir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sentit la tension qui avait soudain grimpé entre les trois personnes assises près du comptoir, ni n'avaient remarqué le silence de mort qui s'était installé, pesant entre eux.

Avec la satisfaction secrète d'avoir réussi à surprendre les deux archanges, Lucifer savourait son _bloody mary_ tout en se délectant de l'effet de ses paroles.

Plusieurs anges (au sens figuré) eurent le temps de passer avant que Michael ne retrouve sa voix :

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie entendu, et je croise Gabriel tous les jours ! lâcha Michael.

\- C'est cruel de parler de Gabriel de cette façon, il n'est pas stupide comme on pourrait le croire, lui répondit Lucifer, sans s'émouvoir.

\- À d'autres oui ! Maintenant je te conseille de déguerpir avant que l'envie de te mettre à genoux devant moi et tous ces mortels ne me vienne.

\- Michael voyons, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser la violence pour me faire mettre à genoux devant toi…

Raphaël toussota, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- … Si t'es encore là dans les deux secondes qui suivent, tu vas faire connaissance avec le parquet.

Lucifer le regarda avec un sourire inquiétant.

\- Sans épée, ça risque d'être difficile, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Comment ça sans é –

Michael baissa le regard pour s'apercevoir que le fourreau était vide. Il releva la tête, incrédule, en direction de Lucifer qui lui offrit un sourire faussement innocent.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'épée enflammée, à moitié cachée par son imperméable.

\- Comm –

\- Tu devrais apprendre à mieux ménager ta colère Michael, elle perturbe ta concentration et te rend aveugle à ce qui t'entoure.

\- Espèce de sale petit –

Les insultes de Michael furent si grossières que quelques personnes se retournèrent vers sa direction pour l'observer d'un air scandalisé ou admiratif.

Patient, Lucifer attendit que Michael eut épuisé son registre d'insultes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Voilà comment je vois les choses : vous acceptez mon offre et m'accompagnez bien sagement jusqu'à Pandémonium où nous discuterons des conditions de votre séjour en Enfer.

\- Tu parais bien insistant à l'idée d'héberger deux archanges au sein de ton royaume, fit remarquer Raphaël.

\- C'est même louche, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? renchérit Michael.

\- J'ai mes raisons. Mais crois-moi, Michael, tu ne récupéreras pas ton épée à moins d'accepter mon offre. À toi de me dire si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque...

Il se leva, puis partit avec son butin sans jeter de dernier regard aux deux archanges, persuadé que ses anciens collègues allaient finir par le suivre. Raphaël et Michael échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda Raphaël.

Michael fit reculer sa chaise dans un bruit sourd, dépité.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je fais, lui dit-il en bouillonnant, je vais le suivre jusqu'en bas et écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Pas que ça m'enchante mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Oh ? Tu comptes quand même accepter son offre ? lui demanda Raphaël en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ?

\- Sacrifier ton épée et attendre qu'on nous retrouve ?

\- Aucun risque, je n'abandonne pas mon épée.

\- Tu en trouveras bien une autre au Paradis…

\- Non. Je ne laisserais pas à Lucifer ce plaisir. C'est _mon_ épée et je vais la récupérer, quitte à endurer temporairement Lucifer et ses lubies.

\- Toi et ton épée… soupira Raphaël.

Il finit tout de même par faire reculer sa chaise et se mettre debout, après avoir bu son verre cul sec.

\- Ok, on y va !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

\- C'est bon, je viens quand même. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'attendre longtemps sur Terre, et qui sait, peut-être que ce séjour en Enfer se révélera divertissant.

L'expression sur le visage de Michael semblait montrer qu'il pensait justement le contraire, mais il ne dit rien.

Sur cette conclusion, les deux anges se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie, où Lucifer les attendait à l'extérieur.

* * *

Bifrons n'avait beau être qu'un démon mineur, qui fut essentiellement chargé d'allumer les flambeaux sur les sépultures (ce qui n'était pas un travail démoniaque en soi, quand on y réfléchissait), il eut l'immense privilège d'être promu au rang de garde des portes de la forteresse entourant Pandémonium. Il était parfait pour ce job. Loin d'être sanguin, comme la plupart de ses collègues, c'était un démon calme et méticuleux, soucieux du travail bien fait.

Toujours, il gardait un visage de marbre. Garder les portes de Pandémonium, la capitale des Enfers, le fief du Diable en personne, n'était pas une mince affaire, et ce n'était certainement pas le genre de poste à confier à n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi Lucifer avait choisi Bifrons qui savait réagir calmement, sans une once de panique, et avec sang froid aux situations les plus extrêmes (et seul Lui là-haut savait qu'il y en avait régulièrement, des situations extrêmes. On pourrait croire, avec les rumeurs circulant autour des Archanges, que seuls les anges étaient indisciplinés. On avait cependant tendance à oublier que la plupart des démons occupant les Enfers avaient été des anges auparavant) et qui saurait gérer avec sang froid les portes de la forteresse avec ses entrées et ses sorties.

Ainsi, Bifrons était un démon imperturbable, la plupart du temps. C'était pourquoi il était comique de voir son visage se décomposer peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Lucifer et ses invités s'approchaient des grandes portes. Visiblement, le spectacle de deux Archanges – dont un étant le Chef des Milices Célestes en personne – avait de quoi surprendre même le plus imperturbable des démons.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ange, qui plus est un _Archange_ , foulait le sol impur des Enfers. La plupart des démons frissonnaient encore en se remémorant la dernière visite de l'Archange Gabriel.

Si l'expression sur le visage de Bifrons se voulait indescriptible, les pensées et émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête cornue.

\- Bifrons, le salua Lucifer de l'air d'un politicien malhonnête se voulant bienveillant pour remporter des voix.

\- Votre Bassesse, répondit Bifrons automatiquement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction des deux Archanges, et se sentit nerveux face à l'expression peu engageante de Michael, s'attendant presque à se faire attaquer.

\- … J'aimerais entrer…, s'éleva la voix de Lucifer après un temps d'attente.

Bifrons se réveilla de sa transe, et détourna rapidement son regard de Michael, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé, et alla ouvrir les massives portes en bronze de la forteresse de Pandémonium.

* * *

Uriel fit les cent pas devant les grilles dorées du Paradis, attendant quelqu'un. Un peu plus loin, il avait recouvert d'un drap blanc les ruines de ce qui avait été la machine d'accueil, comme on recouvre un cadavre à la morgue. Uriel observa sa montre, ajusta d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes, puis refit les cent pas tout en jetant des coups d’œil irrité dans plusieurs directions, cherchant des personnes qui tardaient à venir. Puis il s'arrêta, lança un appel dans le petit micro attaché au bord de sa chemise. Puis il refit les cent pas, restant plusieurs minutes dans le calme.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Uriel reprit le micro, excédé :

\- Les Principautés Ieiazel et Nithaël sont priés de –

\- Monseigneur Uriel ? l’interpella une voix derrière lui en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Uriel fut si surpris de cette venue soudaine qu'il lâcha un petit cri avec une voix si aigu qu'il ignorait qu'elle pouvait aller jusque dans ces tons.

Il se retourna, gêné, et tenta de reprendre une posture digne et sérieuse.

Les Puissances Ieiazel et Nithaël l'observaient avec un air indescriptible.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai convoqué ici car j'ai cru comprendre que vous faîtes partis des gardes surveillant les grilles du Paradis les lundi, mercredi et les vendredi ?

\- Oui Monseigneur, répondirent en cœur les deux Principautés.

\- Bon, je vous résume la situation : hier a eu lieu, ou _devait_ avoir lieu une réunion des Archanges. Réunion à laquelle ni Michael ni Raphaël n'ont assisté…

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monseigneur Uriel, intervint Ieiazel, n'est-ce pas une chose qui se produit assez régulièrement pour que ce ne soit pas surprenant ?

Nithaël lui donna un coup de coude au niveau des côtes. Uriel leur lança un regard mauvais, irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

\- _Le fait est_ , reprit-il avec un ton plus sévère, que j'ai envoyé Raphaël rechercher Michael sur Terre. Ne le voyant pas revenir, je me suis décidé à le contacter sur son téléphone portable…

Ieiazel voulut demander si, cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à s'en servir sans l'aide de quiconque mais un regard de Nithaël le convainquit de garder cette réflexion pour lui-même. Monseigneur Uriel était, après tout, assez irrité comme ça. L'archange discutait en faisant les cent pas, comme un fauve nerveux.

\- J'ai retrouvé le téléphone sans son propriétaire. Ce qui est, avouons-le, assez alarmant puisque Raphaël ne se sépare jamais de son téléphone. Je décide de mener ma petite enquête…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis retira, de façon théâtrale, le drap qui recouvrait la masse qui se révéla être ce qui restait de la machine d'accueil.

\- Et voilà sur quoi je tombe ! La machine, en mille morceaux ! Je suis prêt à parier que c'était Michael, volcanique comme il est…

\- Il y a été fort, le bougre ! fit Ieiazel avec un sifflotement admiratif.

Uriel le contempla avec un regard critique.

\- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est où vous étiez pendant ce temps-là, sachant que c'était votre heure de permanence.

Ieiazel se sentit soudainement tout petit.

\- J'ai été appelé en urgence au poste n°1, répondit-il avec une faible voix. Il y a eu un problème avec la machine remplaçant Saint Pierre. Elle conseillait aux nouveaux défunts de se rendre soit en Enfer, soit au Pays Imaginaire. J'ai eu un paquet de défunts confus sinon traumatisés sur les bras… J'ai du consoler un prêtre qui pleurait sur mon épaule parce que la machine lui avait conseillé les Enfers.

\- Vous avez laissé ce poste sans surveillance ? demanda Uriel, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'air scandalisé.

\- Oh non, faut tout de même pas exagérer… J'ai bipé Nithaël pour qu'il vienne me remplacer.

Nithaël eut alors des frissons lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il observait Uriel tourner lentement, très lentement la tête en sa direction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants, à la façon d'un film d'horreur. Ce qui était perturbant en soi.

\- Vu l'état de la machine, j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas là, constata Uriel, le ton du reproche évident dans la voix.

\- C'est que… j'étais au gymnaz club toute l'après-midi, avoua Nithaël avec une petite voix coupable.

\- Ah bah bravo, railla Ieiazel, on te demande de surveiller l'entrée principale, au cas-où il y a un pépin avec la machine, et monsieur va au gymnaz club.

\- Tu m'as dit que mon fessier se relâchait ! reprocha Nithaël.

\- Je te charriais, imbécile. On est des anges, on a pas de cellulites et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Que tu dis ! Mais l'autre jour, j'ai bien remarqué dans le miroir que –

Uriel poussa un long soupir. Cette journée allait être longue.

* * *

Pendant le temps entre l'entrée dans Pandémonium et l'arrivée au palais, Lucifer se conduisit comme le parfait guide touristique envers ses invités, présentant avec charme et courtoisie les structures et paysages qui formaient sa capitale, souligna l'architecture des bâtiments jusqu'au moindre détail à en faire pâlir de jalousie un professeur d'histoire de l'art, et leur présenta même quelques démons de haut rang qui, une fois le choc passé, répondirent avec un manque d'assurance inquiétant aux salutations de Lucifer.

Ce que Lucifer décrivait comme étant des œuvres exceptionnelles d'architecture se révéla cependant être un vrai cauchemar architectural gothique où les angles n'étaient pas droits, et avec un surnombre inquiétant de statues toutes les plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Dominant les autres structures, le palais de Lucifer se tenait avec ses hautes tours pointues.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent du palais, ils croisèrent de plus en plus de démons de haut rang. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent sur leur passage, et Raphaël n'avait aucun de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Deux archanges en plein cœur de Pandémonium ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient voir tous les jours…

Et puis, songea Raphaël, ils devaient à peine se remettre de la visite de Gabriel s'il devait en juger de la présence des miradors postés près de l'entrée de la capitale, et que Raphaël n'avait jamais remarqué lors de sa dernière visite en Enfer.

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Un démon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux perçants et dont la tenue (ou le peu de tenue) ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, fixa les anges, et en particulier Raphaël, avec de grands yeux, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'ange de sa vie. Puis, il se reprit et détourna le regard en rougissant furieusement.

Lucifer ne lui prêta aucune attention et, d'un geste théâtral, demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir les immenses portes du palais.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, difficilement sous le bruit sourd de trompettes annonçant le retour de Lucifer.

\- Pff, toujours en train de se la péter, marmonnait Michael dans sa barbe.

Ils franchirent l'immense entrée et furent accueillis par un petit diable possédant des ailes, des piques au niveau du dos et des épaules et des sabots en guise de pieds.

\- Ah ! Vot' Bassesse, vous êtes de retour !

\- Crapoulet, salua Lucifer. Rien de nouveau en mon absence ?

Crapoulet était un démon flegmatique qui officiait autrefois dans le Cercle de la Paresse mais qui avait été il y a peu promu par Lucifer qui appréciait son manque d'étiquette, ce qui le changeait beaucoup de tous ces démons de haut rang que Lucifer qualifiait de « lèche-cul ». Il gardait cependant son penchant pour le flegme ainsi Lucifer se contentait de lui demander de servir l'apéro de temps en temps et de veiller sur son palais en son absence.

\- Rien qui ne vaille votre intérêt, patron ! Astaroth et Belzébuth se sont encore crêpé le chignon, on a quec' z'âmes dans le secteur des arrivées mais rien d'bien intéressant, et une cagnotte « Qui Veut Déclencher une Guerre » qui a été mise en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

\- Bah, c'est simple : à chaque n'velle tension entre deux pays, les démons parient et celui qu'a parié le plus gros gagnera si une guerre finit par être déclarée. Les États-Unis et la Corée du Nord font fureur en ce moment.

\- Hum… Intéressant, mais peut mieux faire, commenta Lucifer d'un ton absent.

Michael finit par se racler bruyamment la gorge. Il détestait l'avouer, mais il avait horreur lorsque l'attention de Lucifer était portée sur un autre que lui. Plus que tout, il ne supportait pas d'avoir été obligé de descendre jusqu'en Enfer pour entendre Lucifer papoter avec le petit personnel alors que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait fait chanter pour venir en bas. Mais où allait le monde ?

\- Oh excuse-moi Michael. Le travail, tu sais ce que c'est, lui répondit Lucifer avec un sourire indulgent. Une partie de Michael soupçonnait qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

\- Je vois que vous êtes… en charmante compagnie, fit remarquer Crapoulet avec un air impressionné sur le visage.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu voudras bien leur servir un verre ? Nos invités vont rester un _long_ moment chez nous, je voudrais qu'ils se sentent à leur aise.

Michael n'aima pas la façon dont Lucifer avait dit « long ».

\- J'vous prépare ça vot' Bassesse !

Alors que Crapoulet s'éloigna préparer l'apéro, Lucifer conduisit les deux archanges dans un grand salon qui contrastait avec l'architecture gothique des lieux. Le salon possédait ainsi tout ce qui se faisait de moderne et à la pointe de la technologie, entre un grand écran de télévision et une immense chaîne Hi-Fi, qu'il cachait à ses sujets. Tout ce qui faisait partie de la technologie en enfer était de mauvaise qualité, c'était connu, autrement la vie serait un peu moins infernale et ce n'était pas comme ça que Lucifer allait faire tourner le business. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses sujets, c'est que la règle ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Il y avait, après tout, des avantages à être le patron…

\- Faîtes comme chez vous, leur proposa Lucifer en montrant les fauteuils et le canapé en cuir noir d'un geste de la main.

\- Arrête avec le numéro de politicien malhonnête qui essaye d'être agréable, et dis-nous précisément ce que tu attends de nous pour que je puisse récupérer mon épée et quitter ce fichu endroit ! s'exclama Michael dont le ton traduisait un agacement naissant.

\- Quelle agressivité Michael… Mais bon, cela fait parti de ton charme, répondit Lucifer en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, répondit Michael.

Ses yeux fixés sur Lucifer remarquèrent à peine l'arrivée de Crapoulet avec un plateau contenant trois verres. Raphaël, qui nourrissait secrètement une nostalgie pour les cocktails de Lucifer, ne se fit pas prier pour se servir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du diable, il savait faire des cocktails d' _enfer_.

\- Mais moi non plus… Prends ton verre s'il-te-plaît.

\- … Il est empoisonné ? demanda suspicieusement Michael en tenant son verre comme s'il allait le mordre.

\- Michael voyons… Je ne me servirais pas d'une chose aussi banale que le poison pour venir à bout de toi. Pense à ma réputation. Pense à notre public qui s'attend à un affrontement final épique où notre sueur se mêlera au sang que nous avons versé. Je ne veux pas les décevoir.

\- On peut en revenir au sujet principal ? interrompit Raphaël qui se disait que s'il était descendu en Enfer, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire la cinquième roue du carrosse.

\- C'est très simple : vous êtes temporairement en manque de logement, et je vous offre l'hospitalité dans ma demeure.

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça, espèce de serpent. Tu as une idée derrière la tête ! feula Michael.

\- Cela se pourrait, répondit Lucifer d'un ton taquin. Malgré tous les efforts d'Uriel pour dissimuler à nous, gens d'ici bas, ce que vous faîtes, des bruits courent… Des rumeurs… intéressantes sur vos agissements sur Terre comme au Paradis. Vous vous êtes fait une réputation, tous les deux !

\- Explique, se contenta de répondre Michael qui sentait venir la migraine et qui n'avait pas envie de se perdre en paroles.

\- Tu ne le savais donc pas ? Les Archanges Michael et Raphaël, que l'on dit pas si angéliques que ça. Un ange psychopathe régulièrement couvert de sang et un ange flegmatique et sarcastique qui se fichent des lois du Paradis pour agir comme bon leur semble. Je n'en suis pas étonné. Votre petite visite dans mon royaume à Halloween le montre bien. Et puis, qu'y-a-t-il eu d'autre encore ? Voyons… New York recouvert entièrement de mousse, Toulouse changée en rose, un énorme crucifix tombant du ciel et s'effondrant accidentellement sur le PGD de Windows, des écclésiastiques du Vatican souffrant de lésions cérabrales à force d'être "mystérieusement" attaqués tous les dimanches par des balles de golf... ou encore cette étrange histoire de baleine solitaire qui a déclenché des inondations monstres au Paradis ? Cela paraît trop gros pour être accidentel… Vous n'allez pas nier votre implication dans ces histoires ?

\- Il n'y avait pas que nous, Gabriel a aussi joué un rôle dans la plupart de ces histoires ! offrit Raphaël comme excuse.

Michael se retourna lentement en sa direction et lui lança un regard qui semblait dire : « Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ». Raphaël haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'Uriel ait encore toutes ses plumes, constata Lucifer avec un ton moqueur.

Le sourire de Lucifer était loin d'être catholique alors qu'il observait avec une lueur inquiétante les deux archanges.

\- … Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Michael, exaspéré. Vous ne vous gênez pas non plus pour semer le chaos aussi bien sur terre que chez vous, alors tes leçons de morale tu les mets où je pense.

\- Voyons Michael, c'est normal pour nous autres, démons. Tu avoueras que ça l'est moins venant de créatures supposées être parfaites et devant répandre le bien partout où elles passent, vêtues de toge blanche et jouant de la harpe.

\- J'ai toujours détesté cet instrument… marmonna Raphaël pour lui-même en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Michael, qui avait l'habitude de se trimbaler Raphaël régulièrement, ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et focalisa son énervement sur Lucifer.

\- Abrège. Tu veux en venir où ?

\- Tu te rappelles aussi bien que moi de toutes ces fois où je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre ?

\- Et où je te rembarrais à chaque fois, répondit Michael.

C'étaient des bons moments. Surtout sur la partie où il refusait, il utilisait souvent son épée, ou ses poings contre Lucifer. Des moments très jouissifs. Michael avait bien envie de recommencer, là...

\- … et où tu me rembarrais à chaque fois, lui accorda Lucifer. Ma porte t'a toujours été ouverte, même si tu n'as jamais daigné me rendre visite. Ainsi pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de mon humble demeure le temps que la situation en haut s'arrange pour toi et Raphaël ? Vous aurez chacun votre propre chambre et serez libre de vous promener et faire vos propres loisirs…

\- On ne va pas chuter ou être tenté de rejoindre tes rangs juste parce qu'on va devoir crécher chez toi ! répliqua Michael.

Le sourire de Lucifer laissa dévoiler des dents blanches mais aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

\- Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Peut-être que toi et Raphaël vous sentirez comme chez vous ici. Je serais curieux de voir ce que ce séjour amènera. Pas toi ?

L'expression sur le visage de Michael laissa supposer qu'il ne l'était pas. Loin de là.

Raphaël, qui avait été silencieux jusque là, reprit la parole :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a… des règles à suivre ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

Ce n'était pas que Raphaël se souciait des règles, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais pris la peine de connaître celles du Paradis. C'était un pavé beaucoup trop long à lire que Raphaël préférait utiliser pour banquer sa table de chambre. Il était cependant curieux de savoir si un lieu aussi chaotique et démoniaque que l'Enfer pouvait avoir son propre règlement.

\- En Enfer, il n'y a qu'une règle à suivre : n'embêtez pas votre compatriote et celui-ci ne vous embêtera pas en retour, les conséquences risqueraient d'être sanglantes autrement… Cet endroit est déjà assez chaotique, je ne veux pas avoir à repasser par derrière nettoyer les dégâts. Les restaurations coûtent cher et le sang est difficile à partir. Bien entendu, il va de soit que, le temps de votre séjour, je demanderais à mes loyaux sujets de ne pas vous attaquer.

Michael laissa échapper un son méprisant, traduisant tout ce qu'il pouvait penser des « loyaux sujets » en question.

\- Bien-sûr, l'inverse s'applique également Michael, ajouta Lucifer avec un ton taquin.

Michael, intérieurement dépité, marmonna dans sa barbe :

\- _Nom de Lui_ …

Puis il prit son verre et avala son contenu cul sec.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après la découverte d'Uriel de la machine, ou de ce qui en restait, les anges Ieiazel et Nithaël revinrent de leur mission de recherche, complètement bredouille. Ils allaient se changer les idées, fatigués après avoir retourné littéralement la Terre, au salon de thé le plus proche lorsqu'Uriel se dressa sur leur chemin. Le visage irrité laissa penser qu'il ne s'était pas calmé depuis, si bien que lorsqu'il fut rejoint par un autre ange, Eyaël, qui se fit rembarrer d'un sec "Pas maintenant !" lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre la parole.

Uriel dévisagea Ieiazel et Nithaël d'un œil critique.

\- Inutile de vous demander comment ça s'est passé !

\- Sans vouloir être malpoli, Monseigneur Uriel, intervint Ieiazel, chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait plus facile que de trouver les archanges Michael et Raphaël !

\- Et rapide, renchérit son collègue.

Uriel poussa un long soupir, bien qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas surpris.

\- Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'ai envoyé des anges vérifier partout, et aucun signe d'eux ! Ni au Paradis, ni sur Terre ni même au Purgatoire ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être, je vous le demande !! Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée sur la question ?

\- On a pas pensé à vérifier en Enfer, proposa Eyaël qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à cet instant, ils y sont peut-être.

Un silence de mort s’abattit, qui ne fut troublé que par le son d'un carillon suivit par la voix du Saint Esprit qui résonna dans tout le Paradis :

\- _Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, une auréole immatriculée CHER. 24601 a été retrouvée dans le jardin d’Éden. Le propriétaire est prié d'aller la chercher le plus tôt possible au bureau des objets trouvés. Je répète, une auréole immatriculée CHER. 24601 au bureau des objets trouvés. Merci de votre attention_.

De nouveau, le silence. Uriel fixait Eyaël avec un regard indescriptible, sous ses lunettes. Eyaël eut un petit rire nerveux, qui mourut bien vite sous le regard pesant d'Uriel.

Il se sentit soudainement très seul.

\- Michael et Raphaël en Enfer ! Bien-sûr ! Et pourquoi pas même en plein cœur de Pandémonium dans le palais de Lucifer à siroter des cocktails ! Vous avez de ces idées, Principauté Eyaël.

\- Ah mais… c'est que…

\- Il suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez des idées plus _réalistes_.

Eyaël s'éloigna, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe pour la forme.

\- Il nous demande de deviner, je devine ! Toujours à critiquer, ces supérieurs…

* * *

Tous les jours, les démons qui peuplaient les Enfers voyaient défiler des centaines de cas et de situations tous les plus variés et loufoques les uns que les autres sans que cela parvienne à les émouvoir. Il y avait cependant quelques rares cas exceptionnels qui parvenaient à les surprendre, comme la présence d'un Saint complètement à bout qui avait récemment choisi les Enfers comme lieu de vacances, ou encore leurs derniers invités en date.

Des anges, ce n'était pas la première fois que les démons présents croisaient. Ce n'étaient pas les emplumés qui manquaient dans l'univers, malheureusement pour eux. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils avaient vu un Archange mais jamais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient vu d'invité _angélique_ sur le sol impur des Enfers.

Un silence de mort – bien que entrecoupé par les cris des damnés – s'était installé suite à la déclaration de Belzébuth, prince des Enfers et véritable incarnation du diable hideux et grotesque.

Finalement, Astaroth, Grand Duc démoniaque hautain qui aimait entretenir l’ambiguïté concernant son sexe, prit la parole :

\- Deux archanges ici ? répéta Astaroth d'un ton dubitatif en arquant un sourcil. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas encore sniffé cette immonde poudre de ta confection ?

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! répliqua Belzébuth d'un ton agacé. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un truc de louche quand je suis rentré dans Pandémonium ! Mes mouches volent bizarrement, elles ne sont pas du tout synchronisées !

\- Ah pardon, j'avais oublié que tes mouches étaient un indicatif de la météo et de la situation à Pandémonium, lança Astaroth dont le sarcasme dans la voix ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité des propos de son collègue.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! se défendit Belzébuth qui lança à son voisin un regard irrité. J'ai croisé Asmodée sur le chemin qui avait l'air tout retourné ! Il avait un air bizarre, et il a toujours un air bizarre quand il revient d'une rencontre avec l'Archange Raphaël !

\- Asmodée ne compte pas, ce n'est pas une source fiable ! Tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas imaginé plutôt ? À force de nous casser les oreilles sur l'Archange, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait halluciné… Je ne dirais jamais ça à propos d'un collègue, mais il faudra qu'il consulte s'il continue…

\- Je les ai vu, espèce d'emmerdeur… deuse… 'fin bref. J'ai vu les emplumés entrer dans le palais en compagnie du patron !

\- Les Archanges Michael et Raphaël, avec le patron ? répéta Astaroth comme s'il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

\- Misère, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé… se plaignit Adramelech, l'intendant de la garde-robe de Lucifer. Ça ne peut venir que du patron… Il a toujours eu des idées aussi tordues… Impossible de croire que l'archange psychopathe serait descendu de son plein gré !

\- Il n'y avait qu'eux, hein ? demanda Bélial, démon du péché, d'un ton inquiet. Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas avec eux ?

Un frisson général parcourut l'assemblée. Cela avait beau remonter à des lunes, personne en Enfer n'avait oublié la visite de Gabriel, au point que certains d'entre eux n'osaient pas prononcer le nom, de peur de l'invoquer ou de porter malheur.

\- Nan, juste Michael et Raphaël, répondit Belzébuth. C'est bien suffisant. Michael c'est déjà trop.

\- Deux guignols en robe en Enfer… dont le psychopathe de service… mais qu'est-ce que Lucifer a encore dans la tête ? reprit Bélial.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir : rentrer dans le Palais et lui demander audience, répondit Astaroth.

\- Ah ouais ? Et lequel parmi vous, bandes de lopettes, aura le courage de s'aventurer dans le palais en sachant que deux Archanges s'y trouvent ? Ils ont beau être des emplumés, ils restent quand même des Archanges… J'ai eu du mal à retirer la lance de là où Michael me l'avait fourré la dernière fois… En plus il a utilisé ma propre arme pour me décimer, quel sadique ! se plaignit Belzébuth.

\- On peut toujours demander à Paymon ? suggéra Bélial. Elle a suffisamment d'audace…

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Elle est tellement avide de voir arriver un conflit entre l'Enfer et le Paradis qu'elle irait déclencher la guerre à Michael sous le nez du patron ! répondit Astaroth d'un ton dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, génie ? répliqua Belzébuth.

\- Ça ferait aussi trop louche de voir un démon de haut-rang chez le patron en sachant que deux emplumés s'y trouvent. Il faudrait quelqu'un de calme… quelqu'un qui est suffisamment proche de Lucifer pour que sa présence au palais ne l'étonne pas… quelqu'un qui bosse au palais, raisonna Astaroth.

\- Quelqu'un comme un intendant de la garde-robe ? devina Belzabuth avec un sourire mauvais.

Les têtes se retournèrent en direction d'Adramelech qui était en train d'arranger ses plumes de paon et qui n'avait, de ce fait, accordé que peu d'attention à la conversation. En sentant le poids du regard de ses collègues sur lui, il releva la tête :

\- Quoi encore ?


	4. Les astuces de Raphaël

Dans les profondeurs de la Terre, aux fins fonds de l'Enfer, les damnés étaient regroupés en file et patientaient dans des conditions horribles à l'accueil principal. Ils soufflaient, soupiraient, rouspétaient face à l'attente interminable (« On est en Enfer ou au bureau de poste, là ? ») alors que les secrétaires à l'accueil prenaient tout leur temps pour traiter des dossiers d'admission et – souvent – discutaient avec le collègue d'à côté, sourds à l'exaspération ambiante des damnés. Pour couronner le tout, la grande horloge, qui indiquait le temps qui passait, se figeait régulièrement, lorsqu'elle n'avançait pas avec une lenteur douloureuse, faisant perdre aux damnés toute notion du temps et leur donnant davantage l'impression d'une interminable attente.

\- Danielle Bertrand… appela le démon qui trempa sa plume dans un encrier et se préparait à écrire tandis que la damnée s’avançait vers lui. Morte le 5 janvier à six heures du matin… Motif : crise cardiaque. Pêchés principaux : colère et avarice, vous avez renié toute votre famille après avoir épousé un bourgeois et avez traîné votre sœur nécessiteuse dans la boue. Vous avez claqué à temps dis donc, encore quelques jours et vous auriez fait une crise existentielle où vous vous seriez repentie de tous vos pêchés et seriez devenue nonne… Enfin passons… c'est Danielle avec deux « L » ou un seul « L » ?

Avant que la damnée n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le démon se désintéressa complètement d'elle et se tourna vers son collègue :

\- Tu as une idée, Gracchus ?

\- Alors non, mais tu vois ça me rappelle ce temps où une courtisane nommée Danielle avait fait appel à nos services pour empêcher son mari de coucher auprès d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer car il avait une belle fortune qu'elle espérait hériter, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa couche, du coup on s'était rapproché auprès du service de la luxure qui –

\- Ah oui, s'esclaffa son collègue, je m'en rappelle de cette histoire, c'était pas aussi pour cette affaire qu'on a du –

L'assemblée des damnés soupira de plus belle alors que les deux démons s'engagèrent dans une longue conversation qui devrait durer trois mois, dix heures et cinquante minutes.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, en plein cœur de Pandémonium la capitale des enfers, dans les somptueux quartiers du palais de Lucifer, l'Archange Raphaël s'éveillait, sans avoir eu le souvenir de s'être assoupi la veille.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne reconnu pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et – l'espace d'un moment – se demanda s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant quelques décennies ou quelques siècles, comme cela avait pu se produire dans le passé. Uriel lui avait suffisamment cassé les oreilles pour avoir manqué la chute de l'Empire Romain, et avait du user de stratagèmes pour le réveiller et le tirer hors du lit pour éradiquer la Grande Peste Noire.

Il se hissa péniblement hors du lit, se disant qu'il aurait les idées plus claires après une bonne tasse de café, une douche et sa lecture quotidienne du journal.

L'énorme crâne d'une créature suffisamment grotesque pour ne pas être identifiée, accrochée au mur lui faisant face lui rappela cependant bien vite où il se trouvait, et lui offrit un réveil plus qu'efficace.

Il se dirigea vers le grand balcon, ouvrant la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage si différent du Paradis qui lui faisait face.

Le ciel était peint de la couleur du sang, de hautes tours noires et perçantes se dressaient ça et là et, vers l'horizon, il pouvait distinguer des volcans qui – à en juger par les coulées de lave qu'il crachait – n'étaient certainement pas là pour la déco. Des têtes hideuses figées dans la pierre décoraient les murs des bâtiments alentours et dans le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir quelques créatures, les pires monstres que l'enfer pouvait offrir. Face à un tel spectacle d'horreur, Raphaël n'eut qu'une phrase en tête :

\- Ah ouais, quand même…

Il resta là debout, contemplatif devant ce paysage lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes perturba son attention. Une affreuse petite gargouille se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Avec ses petites dents pointues, son allure ridicule et boudinée et ses yeux démoniaques, elle toisait Raphaël sans rien dire, sinon pousser de petits grognements pathétiques.

Raphaël, qui avait l'habitude des Chérubins de Cupidon et que la gargouille lui rappelait, décida de rester calme et immobile, en attendant que la gargouille se lasse et s'en aille. Comme les Chérubins et les Tyrannosaures, leur vision était basée sur le mouvement et n'attaquait que lorsque leur proie bougeait. Ainsi, Raphaël attendit.

La gargouille grogna, avant de déposer un papier journal sur le balcon et de s'envoler plus loin.

Il se pencha pour se saisir du journal qu'il commença à lire, appuyé contre le mur du balcon, se disant que tout de même, il manquait une tasse de café. La première page, avec les gros titres de couleur sang, annonçait les dernières catastrophes ayant eu lieu sur terre, ainsi qu'une interview d'un démon mineur, rescapé d'une rencontre avec Gabriel, livrait un témoignage déchirant et confiait ne plus pouvoir travailler dans de telles conditions.

Il feuilleta les pages, toutes truffées de mauvaises nouvelles. Des catastrophes naturelles, les dernières bourdes du Président des États-Unis plongeant un peu plus son pays dans la haine et la médiocrité, d'autres articles déploraient la hausse des ventes de la Bible et la page des sports listait les différentes façons de jouer au golf en se servant de Chérubins comme balle.

Raphaël fit une moue. Toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles dans un seul journal, même fut-il celui des enfers, était répétitif et déprimant, et Raphaël se lassait vite de sa lecture. Se grattant le menton d'un air pensif, il se demanda comment arranger les choses, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Il avait déjà essayé ce tour avec succès une fois, avec l'agenda d'Uriel, mais ça ne coûtait rien de tester sur un journal démoniaque.

Il agita un doigt en direction du journal et son doigt s'illumina d'une lueur vive, et Raphaël observa avec satisfaction alors que son tour se mettait en place et que les lettres se modifiaient sur le papier.

À la une du journal, on pouvait à présent lire divers titres :

_Succès fulgurant de l'opéra rock Jésus ! Le Messie en personne venu lui-même incognito sur scène !_

_D'adorables naissances de chatons causent une vague d'amour et de paix dans le monde !_

_À nouveau heureuse et pleine d'espoir, l'humanité abandonne les anti-dépresseurs et le suicide !_

_« C'est pas gentil d'être méchant ! » le best-seller écrit par l'Archange Gabriel bientôt dans toutes les librairies !_

Raphaël trouvait qu'il s'était surpassé. Il aimerait bien découvrir la réaction des démons en lisant leur journal quotidien (toutes les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraies mais Raphaël laissait aux démons le soin de le découvrir par eux-mêmes) mais l'appel de la douche, une bonne douche chaude, se révéla plus fort que tout.

Reposant le journal, il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte au fond de sa chambre, où étaient inscrites en lettres d'or le mot « Salle de bain ». Celle-ci présentait un certain luxe, avec une baignoire-jacuzzi, un lavabo en marbre et une douche suffisamment spacieuse pour y contenir un groupe de personnes.

Raphaël admira un moment la beauté du marbre et la clarté du carrelage mural, avant de se dire qu'une si belle salle de bain en plein cœur de l'enfer devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte de douche et, sans y entrer, il ouvrit le robinet.

Un énorme jet de flammes sortit du pommeau de douche dans un bruit sourd, éclairant la salle de bain et faisant des reflets contre les murs sombres.

Raphaël songea qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris.

Jugeant qu'une douche infernale nuirait à son teint, il décida de fermer le robinet et quitta ses appartements, en quête d'une salle de bain convenable.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du Quatrième Cercle, réservé à l'avarice, le démon Alastor vaquait à ses affaires. Tout en sifflant un air de _Another Bites the Dust_ , il déposait avec soin divers instruments de torture. Une fourche, un fouet, une massue, une grande pince, un long couteau tranchant et autres joyeusetés. Il se devait d'offrir à son invité le meilleur qu'il avait ! Alastor se vantait d'être le meilleur démon bourreau de tous les neuf cercles infernaux, et aucune de ses victimes ne pouvait prétendre le contraire, même si cela était aussi du au fait qu'elles n'avaient plus de langue ou plus de voix pour se plaindre. Telle était la façon de faire d'Alastor. Lorsqu'il torturait, il s'appliquait jusqu'au bout. Et, pour parfaire la chose, il complétait la torture en se présentant toujours sous son apparence préférée : celle d'une créature humanoïde recouverte de poils, avec des yeux sanglants, des oreilles pointues, des dents acérées, un petit bec horrible et – comme tout diable qui se respecte – des cornes.

Alastor eut un sourire satisfait, sitôt ses instruments tous sortis et prêts à l'utilisation. Derrière lui, sa victime était enchaînée à la taille, aux mains et aux chevilles sur une chaise métallique.

Alastor se retourna et s'avança vers lui, un sourire positivement sadique aux lèvres.

\- Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons Richard Dupont, comme je vous l'avais promis le jour où vous m'avez vendu votre âme en échange de la chance au jeu… Hin hin hin, vous allez maintenant payer le prix de votre cupidité et ce, pour le reste de l'éternité ! N'est-ce pas monstrueusement génial ?

Richard Dupont – qui avait gagné une somme phénoménale de son vivant qui lui avait permis de quitter son misérable boulot de fonctionnaire à la SNCF pour s'installer dans une villa de rêve à l'autre bout de l'océan Pacifique, avait pu se payer un mariage digne de celui d'un roi avec son épouse, organisé de somptueuses fêtes où coulait à flot l'alcool, et assuré les arrières de ses enfants et petits-enfants – se dit qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien, mais décida de ne pas interrompre son interlocuteur qui avait l'air si pris dans son discours. Ce serait terriblement malpoli.

\- Savez-vous qu'on me surnomme « le bourreau infernal » ? reprit Alastor, laissant peser le silence l'espace d'un instant, comme pour laisser à sa victime le temps d'encaisser ses paroles et de réaliser avec effroi le sort horrible qui allait lui être réservé.

Si Richard devait être honnête, il avouerait qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître l'identité ou la fonction du démon qu'il avait contacté de son vivant, c'était déjà assez pénible de retenir celles de ses collègues, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que le nom ou le métier d'un démon.

\- Pendant toute ma longue existence, j'en ai torturé des âmes désespérées. C'est ma passion. J'ai même combattu pour Lucifer pour assouvir cette soif de sang et de tortures ! raconta Alastor, les yeux brillants de malice. Des anges, des hommes, des créatures monstrueuses que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer dans vos cauchemars les plus terribles comme des Léviathans ! Des monstres à mille têtes ! Des dragons cracheurs de feu ! Oh oui, j'en ai torturé et démembré des âmes, et savez-vous ce que j'ai remarqué au bout du compte ?

Richard secoua négativement la tête, attendant que cela se passe.

\- Combattre des anges, c'est très surfait. Ça jacasse, ça jacasse sur le côté lumineux et ça laisse des plumes partout. Les monstres, pour peu qu'on sait se servir d'une épée, c'est de la petite bière. Non, j'ai trouvé une proie bien plus intéressante, bien plus redoutable à chasser et à torturer. Tellement fragile, mais tellement intéressant à faire tomber…

Il sourit, prenant une fourche pointue qu'il fit tourner dans sa main.

\- Vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Richard hocha la tête, frappé par une illumination.

\- Le moustique !

\- Oui c'est ça, l'homme ! s'écria Alastor. L'homme est la proie la plus –

Il se tut subitement, observant Richard avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?!

C'était étonnamment poli de la part d'un démon.

\- Le moustique. C'est la véritable plaie de l'humanité, répondit Richard avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? fit Alastor en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Comment plaisanter ? Ces fichues bestioles volent bruyamment près de vous dans votre sommeil puis se taisent et se cachent dès qu'on allume la lumière, elles trouvent la seule partie du corps où vous n'avez pas mis de produit contre les moustiques pour vous pomper du sang. Ce sont des créatures vicieuses. Qui n'a jamais éprouvé de plaisir en les écrasant ? De plus, si on ne fait pas attention, on peut attraper la malaria. Cette maladie est une vraie plaie pour l'humanité, le nombre de victimes est affolant !

Alastor secoua la tête, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin si, la malaria est une plaie pour l'humanité, mais je ne parlais pas du moustique quand je parlais de proie.

\- Ah. Autant pour moi. Je me disais aussi… une fourche, c'est pas bien pratique pour tuer le moustique, fit Richard en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de la fourche du démon.

\- On s'éloigne du sujet là, dit Alastor qui commençait à sentir une migraine venir. Reprenons depuis le début : il existe une proie bien plus intéressante à chasser et à torturer, le pire prédateur que ce monde ait jamais porté. À côté, un requin blanc est inoffensif. Vous savez de quoi je parle, Richard Dupont ?

\- Oui enfin, techniquement le grand requin blanc n'est pas dangereux. Un prédateur certes, mais sa réputation est très grandement exagérée. C'est notamment du aux _Dents de la Mer_ qui est certes un film culte mais qui aura causé beaucoup de tord aux requins. En réalité, le grand requin blanc ne fait qu'une cinquantaine de victimes par an et celles-ci –

\- Oh oh oh ! J'ai signé pour être bourreau moi, pas pour des cours de science, reprocha Alastor en pointant sa fourbe en direction de Richard d'un air réprobateur.

\- Certes, mais avouez que ces préjugés sont extrêmement toxiques pour les requins ! C'est du moustique dont nous devrions plutôt nous méfier. La malaria fait bien plus de morts par an que le grand requin blanc. D'ailleurs, les victimes ne meurent pas à cause du requin car celui-ci ne s'acharne pas sur l'homme, mais l'hémorragie est plus fatale que –

\- NON MAIS ! BORDEL DE – JE VOUS PARLE DE L'HOMME ! DE L'HOMME ! L'HOMME EST LE PRÉDATEUR ULTIME ! LA PROIE LA PLUS INTÉRESSANTE ! explosa Alastor.

Le visage de Richard s'illumina, comprenant enfin l'allusion du démon.

\- Ah. Aaaah. Faut être plus clair aussi.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il fronça des sourcils, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Oui enfin, pour être proie il faut être animal ou insecte. L'homme n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! protesta Alastor.

\- Ça dépend du sens qu'on donne à la question. L'homme est un mammifère comme bon nombre d'animaux, mais l'homme est doué de parole et par parole, j'entends par-là un langage avec des mots et des phrases. J'apporte cette précision car les animaux produisent des sons et sont doués de parole comme nous, mais notre langage et celui des animaux ne sont pas construits de la même manière, c'est pourquoi nous faisons la distinction entre –

Alastor poussa un long soupir tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Suuuuuuper, parmi les six milliards d'humains sur Terre, il a fallu que je pactise avec celui qui a un diplôme en sciences.

\- Un doctorat en biologie, précisa Richard pensant bien faire.

\- Euh – excusez-moi ? intervint une voix étrangère.

Alastor grogna dans sa barbe et planta furieusement la pointe de sa fourche sur le sol.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? On peut plus torturer tranquillement ici !

Ils se retournèrent. À quelques mètres d'eux, Raphaël se tenait au niveau de l'ouverture de la salle de torture.

À sa vue, Richard fut subjugué, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu telle créature dans sa vie. Alastor ne partageait pas le sentiment. Il avait plutôt l'air contrarié.

\- Un archange en Enfer ? Depuis que le boss a autorisé la mise en place de circuits touristiques dans les cercles infernaux, l'Enfer est de plus en plus mal fréquenté… pesta Alastor. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je cherche une salle de bain…

\- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est une salle de torture ici, pas un endroit pour faire trempette !

Si Raphaël fut perturbé par l’agressivité du démon, il ne le montra pas. À la place, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Et commença à parler :

\- Pour approfondir le sujet, l'homme peut être effectivement reconnu comme un animal si l'on prend en compte la théorie de l'évolution. Comme Charles Darwin, et de nombreux scientifiques par la suite ont su le démontrer, l'homme –

\- Non pitié, c'est de la torture-là ! Même pour un démon comme moi, c'est ignoble, se plaignit Alastor. Essayez le troisième cercle, une partie de l'endroit est inondée, c'est tout ce que j'ai de mieux à proposer !

\- Hmm, merci je ferais avec ! répondit Raphaël.

En s'éloignant, il entendit la conversation reprendre entre Alastor et sa « malheureuse » victime.

\- Bon. Revenons à nos moutons !

\- Vous voulez dire à nos moustiques, non ? répondit Richard. Quoique non. Nous parlions plutôt de l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je le disais, il y a plusieurs éléments qui distinguent l'homme des animaux, comme par exemple –

Le cri d'Alastor pouvait s'entendre à travers les neuf cercles infernaux.

Contrairement aux indications d'Alastor, Raphaël ne s'était pas aventuré jusqu'au troisième cercle pour trouver une douche, trouvant que le troisième cercle était trop loin à son goût et n'étant pas assez naïf pour se fier aux paroles d'un démon. Être naïf face à un démon était une chose que seul Gabriel pouvait se permettre, mais c'était aussi parce qu'aucun démon n'avait encore réussi à résister face à Gabriel. Raphaël devait se contenter d'autres armes…

Il retourna sur ses pas et déambula un moment dans les rues de Pandémonium, observant avec la curiosité d'un touriste l'architecture gothique, ses angles irréguliers, l'omniprésence du noir et du rouge, les nombreuses statues grotesques et les tours aux longues pointes, sans prêter attention aux démons qui se retournaient, surpris, sur son passage.

Après un moment à errer sans trouver son bonheur, il se trouva dans un coin isolé, bordé par un petit espace de lave et de fumée.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer. Ce petit coin de lave qui se transformait sans cesse en plusieurs nuances d'orange avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. La lave qui bouillait et laissait échapper une chaleur infernale et des volutes d'une fumée blanche-grise lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose…

Frappé par une idée subite, Raphaël s'approcha et tendit sa main qui s'illumina.

En quelques secondes, l'endroit fut envahi par un brouillard épais tandis que la lave se transformait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Raphaël contempla son travail d'un air satisfait. Il claqua des doigts et, se retrouvant complètement nu, il trempa d'abord un pied, puis l'autre.

Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonça dans les eaux chaudes et thermales qui avaient remplacé la lave, et se détendit, calant son dos contre la roche.

\- On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même… c'est presque un petit coin de Paradis.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda comment les choses allaient au Paradis, avec Uriel…

* * *

Tuer un ange, ce n'était pas chose facile. À moins d'être le Créateur en personne, personne ne pouvait tuer un ange – déchu ou non. Anges et démons pouvaient bien se taper dessus, transpercer l'autre ou le démembrer, la mort n'était pas une option. Du sang versé, des membres brisés, des hématomes, un traumatisme à vie oui, mais point de grande faucheuse pour les anges et les démons. Au Paradis, on pouvait descendre dans le sens « chuter », mais se faire descendre non. C'était aussi simple que ça.

La même chose se valait pour les disparitions. Techniquement, un ange ne pouvait pas disparaître. Deux ailes, une auréole, une toge blanche et parfois une tête de lion, d'aigle ou des milliers d'yeux, c'était difficilement discret. À moins de faire partie des services secrets, chargés de l'espionnage, personne ne disparaissait… du moins pas involontairement.

Pourtant, voilà deux archanges qui s'étaient évaporés en quelques heures d'intervalles.

Garants de la justice divine et de l'harmonie du cosmos, les Trônes avaient développé le service de l'Inquisition Céleste, chargé de rendre la justice divine sous toutes ses formes et d'enquêter sur des affaires angéliques ou démoniaques, que ce soit sur le plan céleste ou terrestre. C'était de cette division que venait l'ange Zadkiel qui était tristement connu pour avoir failli causer le sacrifice du fils d'Abraham au lieu du mouton d'Abraham, pour devenir l'histoire que nous connaissons actuellement.

Outre ce fâcheux incident, l'Inquisition Céleste était connue pour son travail discret et efficace, ce qui avait encouragé Uriel à entrer en contact avec eux et d'organiser un rendez-vous avec leur meilleur détective, avant de gravir les 221 marches (les Trônes avaient été très pointilleux sur le nombre) qui menaient au service des disparitions importantes du bureau des Affaires Célestes qui se trouvait au sein d'une haute tour.

Plus on montait dans la tour, plus l'affaire était importante et le service qu'Uriel recherchait avait été le suivant : celui des disparitions importantes, qu'il n'avait visité qu'une fois, lorsque l'illustre Copernic avait disparu (il s'était avéré au bout du compte que Gabriel avait décidé de l'emmener voyager en espace, après que Copernic ait émis le souhait d'en apprendre plus sur les astres).

Uriel avait gravi les marches sans rechigner, sans savoir que tout ce ménagement lui faisait perdre des plumes qui s'accumulaient dans l'escalier, si bien qu'un ange finit par glisser sur une de ses plumes pour faire une belle chute qui l'emmena sur terre faire un plongeon dans la Méditerranée. Les habitants et touristes jurèrent d'avoir vu passer un gros oiseau, et apprécièrent le nuage en forme d'ange qui s'était soudainement formé dans les nuages.

Mais pour l'heure, Uriel avait fait son rapport face à l'assemblée présente : une poignée d'anges sous la direction de Mitzrael, l'ange-détective qui se chargeait des affaires de disparition.

En annonçant la nouvelle de la disparition de deux Archanges, Uriel s'était attendu à de la stupeur, voire de l'effroi. Certainement pas à ça :

\- Mon premier cas de disparition d'archanges, quelle émotion ! s'écria Eriel, secrétaire au bureau des Affaires Célestes, en commençant à écrire sur la couverture d'un dossier « AFFAIRE – DISPARITION DES ARCHANGES MICHAEL ET RAPHAËL »

\- Modérez votre émotion ! le rouspéta Uriel. Une disparition d'Archange c'est déjà assez catastrophique comme ça, alors deux… Revenons-en au problème qui m'a poussé à faire appel à vos services ! Pour le moment, personne ne se doute de rien. On est tellement habitués à leurs absences à rallonge que le fait que personne ne les croisent au Paradis n'étonne encore personne… mais toute chose a ses limites. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction générale lorsqu'il sera rendu évident que deux Archanges ont disparu… Nous risquons la panique générale ! Sans compter que notre image de marque va encore prendre du plomb dans l'aile…

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Mitzrael. Ils rigoleraient bien en bas s'ils apprenaient ça, et j'en connais un cornu en bas à qui ce genre de nouvelle ferait trop plaisir…

\- Lucifer ? devina Uriel.

\- Ah non. Crappus. Un démon du huitième cercle. Il y a quelques siècles, il s'était un peu trop amusé au tir au pigeon avec des anges stagiaires donc je lui ai donné une punition divine dont il garde encore les traces, et depuis il m'a juré une vengeance terrible. Je l'attends toujours d'ailleurs…

\- Ah oui ! ajouta Eriel, le visage s'illuminant. C'était pas la fois où tu lui avais planté une lance dans le –

Uriel se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Heu oui – Revenons au sujet ! reprit Mitzrael. Suite à notre entretien d'hier, Monseigneur Uriel, j'ai pris la liberté d'organiser un peu la salle en vu de cette réunion.

Sur ces paroles, il retira le drap pour révéler un grand tableau sur lequel on avait placé deux petites figures en forme d'ange. L'une d'entre elle avait une épée et était couverte de peinture rouge, comme si on avait cherché à reproduire du sang tandis qu'on avait joué à la seconde figurine une chemise hawaïenne et une trousse à pharmacie. À la craie avaient été inscrites la date et les heures où les archanges Michael et Raphaël avaient été vus pour la dernière fois, et le motif de leur absence.

\- Bon, résumons un peu l'affaire ! s'écria Mitzrael en sortant brusquement son arme de son fourreau et s'en servant de règle pour servir son propos en pointant occasionnellement les étiquettes et les figurines, faisant blêmir Uriel. Mardi à 16 heures, heure locale, Monseigneur Michael quitte le Paradis pour –

\- Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez, là ? demanda Uriel, la voix baissant dans des tons aigus.

Mitzrael posa son regard sur son arme « Quoi, ça ? », et le présenta à Uriel qui recula brusquement.

\- C'est mon couteau, pour administrer la justice divine ! Il est beau, hein ?

Les mots manquèrent à Uriel dont les yeux étaient fixés sur la lame tranchante.

\- Oui je sais, il fait toujours son petit effet, répondit Mitzrael. Parfois, j'obtiens même des confessions rien qu'en le sortant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monseigneur Uriel, je ne compte pas m'en servir tout de suite.

\- Rangez-moi-cette-arme, répondit Uriel entre ses dents.

\- C'est un couteau en fait.

\- Peu importe, rangez-le ! s'écria Uriel, que la proximité de l'arme avec son visage rendait nerveux.

Mitzrael haussa des épaules, puis remit son arme dans son fourreau sans discuter.

\- Comme je le disais, mardi vers 16 heures, Monseigneur Michael quitte le Paradis pour aller combattre un dragon qui sévissait en Islande. Jour suivant, c'est la réunion semestrielle des archanges devait avoir lieu à 11 heures. Monseigneur Uriel, vous avez commencé à traquer vos collègues à partir de 6 heures du matin. 10 heures, vous retrouvez Monseigneur Raphaël et l'envoyez chercher Monseigneur Michael sur terre. Depuis, nous sommes sans nouvelles d'eux. Le lendemain, vous retrouvez la machine d'accueil complètement détruite, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité du casseur…

\- Cela laisse donc supposer, ajouta Uriel, que Michael et Raphaël sont bel et bien remontés mais n'ont pas pu rentrer à cause d'un insecte qui a affecté la machine et … qu'y-a-t-il Eriel ? soupira-t-il, excédé.

\- Excusez-moi patron, mais je ne vois pas ce que les insectes ont à voir dans cette histoire…

\- Comment ? N'est-ce pas le terme employé pour désigner un soucis informatique ?

\- On appelle ça un _bug_ , mais je comprends la confusion… Bug veut dire insecte en anglais et, mine de rien, c'est peut-être tout petit mais qu'est-ce que ça peut causer comme soucis, un insecte…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, renchérit son collègue de droite, le moustique a d'ailleurs été désigné comme l'une des espèces les plus mortelles à cause de la malaria. Plus de 600 000 décès par an !

\- À côté de ça, le grand requin blanc peut aller se rhabiller, ajouta le collègue de gauche en hochant de la tête.

Uriel se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Si vous pouviez laisser de côté les requins et les moustiques pour en revenir au sujet principal ?

\- Désolé, patron ! répondirent en chœur l'assemblée des anges.

Uriel les observa un moment les yeux plissés, comme s'il s'attendait à une nouvelle remarque de la part de quelqu'un voulant faire son intéressant, puis, s'assurant que ce n'était pas le cas, il reprit son discours.

\- On m'a reporté ce matin un nouvel élément dans cette enquête, Michael et Raphaël auraient été aperçus au Purgatoire hier en fin de journée, mais n'y sont pas restés. À présent, où se trouvent-ils et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas essayé à nouveau de remonter au Paradis ? J'attends vos hypothèses !

\- Un kidnapping, peut-être ? proposa Eriel.

\- Michael ? Kidnappé ? Il faut que t'arrête de sniffer les nuages ! répondit Aniel, son voisin.

\- Attendez ! Et si Michael était parti faire ses emplettes comme d'habitude (« Je n’appellerais pas 'combattre le mal' comme étant 'faire des emplettes' » fit un ange à son collègue qui hocha des épaules d'un air indifférent), mais qu'il aurait eu un empêchement quelconque qui rallonge son temps sur terre ? proposa Anauel, une Puissance.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne leur sont pas arrivés malheur, s'inquiéta Yeliel. Ils n'auraient pas été importunés ces derniers temps ?

Uriel laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il ne savait pas pour Raphaël, mais les rares personnes importunant Michael avaient plus tendance à finir en petits morceaux ou avec des membres brisés.

\- Pour le moment, cela me paraît simple, répondit Mitzrael. Pour moi, il est fort probable que Monseigneur Raphaël ait trouvé Monseigneur Michael et qu'ils ont tous les deux cherché à entrer au Paradis, mais la machine défectueuse n'a pas été en mesure de les laisser entrer. Face à ce problème, ils ont du se mettre à la recherche d'un refuge. Après un passage au Purgatoire, ils doivent vraisemblablement se trouver sur terre. La raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas remontés peut être double : soit ils ont fait le choix de ne pas revenir tout de suite en espérant ainsi vous enquiquiner et parce qu'ils apprécient leur séjour sur terre ; soit, il leur est arrivé quelque chose, mais compte tenu du caractère bien connu de Monseigneur Michael c'est fort probable !

Le visage d'Uriel prit une teinte rouge, visiblement vexé.

\- Ce serait tout à fait probable, répondit un ange en hochant de la tête avec un air sérieux. C'est un cas typique de rébellion face à l'autorité, c'est un problème qu'il vous faudra saisir au plus vite, Monseigneur Uriel afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et montrer que votre autorité est valable !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Uriel.

\- Je suis Rochel, et j'aspire à devenir psychologue angélique !

\- On ne l'aurait pas deviné, fit remarquer Uriel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mes conseils ne sont cependant pas à prendre à la légère, Monseigneur Uriel ! C'est avec bienveillance que je vous livre ces conseils ! Il vous faut vous faire respecter par vos collègues, sinon ils vont recommencer à disparaître et de manière plus régulière! Ce qu'il faudra faire, c'est opérer la psychologie inversée. Quand ils vont revenir, vous ne demandez même pas où ils étaient. Ça risque de les perturber.

\- Ou alors ça va bien les arranger, marmonna Uriel qui sentait la migraine le gagner.

\- En attendant, il nous faut les retrouver ! reprit Mitzrael. Et pour cela, il faut se mettre dans la peau de nos victimes disparues, se mettre dans leur tête. Ce n'est qu'en imaginant leurs faits et gestes qu'on aura une chance de trouver des pistes et de les retrouver.

\- C'est élémentaire, pour citer Sherlock Holmes ? railla Uriel.

Mitzrael l'observa avec un air comique.

\- Voyons Monseigneur Uriel, tout le monde sait que Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais prononcé cette phrase ! Vous pouvez demander à Conan Doyle, il –

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui en parler, intervint Aniel. Il risque de piquer une crise ou de fondre en larmes si on lui parle encore de sa création. Il est encore aigri de savoir qu'on a plus retenu en mémoire son personnage que ses autres romans sur Terre.

\- Il a même balancé une cornemuse au dernier gus qui est venu lui parler de Sherlock Holmes, ajouta Anauel.

\- Oui, enfin ça n'a pas dérangé Monseigneur Gabriel plus que ça, répondit un autre ange. Pire, il a pris ça comme un encouragement pour faire de la musique et on a eu le droit aux grands titres de Queen.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais Queen ? fit Aniel à son collègue.

\- Pas pendant dix heures. Joué par une cornemuse.

Un frisson parcourut toute l'assemblée des anges, encore marqués par ce souvenir.

\- Assez parlé de Gabriel, nous avons assez de soucis comme ça. Nous avons deux archanges portés disparu ! intervint Uriel.

\- On peut toujours demander de l'aide à Agatha Christie ? proposa Yeliel. Elle s'y connaît en mystère. Tiens, une fois, de son vivant, elle est partie du jour au lendemain et ses proches ont eu du mal à la retrouver… Elle doit s'y connaître en matière de disparition.

\- Non mais ça, ça ne compte pas, répondit Anauel. Cette histoire de disparition, elle l'a inventé pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'elle était partie se détendre sur les plages d'Afrique du Nord à prendre des leçons de surf avec Monseigneur Raphaël.

\- On pourrait revenir au sujet principal ? intervint Uriel, irrité. Et laisser les défunts en dehors de cette affaire ? Ça relève plus de l'Inquisition Céleste que de la fiction criminelle des mortels !

\- Excusez-nous patron, on s'est un peu emportés ! s'excusa Mitzrael.

\- Ne m'appelez pas « patron », c'est d'un familier…

\- _Yes, my Lord !_

\- … Patron, c'est mieux.

* * *

Aucune lumière n'atteignait l'Enfer, hormis celle qui se dégageait des feux infernaux et qui servaient la plupart du temps à la torture des damnés. Pourtant, la plupart des démons savaient reconnaître lorsque le jour se levait sur terre, en particulier Balam dont le dragon de compagnie, qui réclamait tous les jours sa balade matinale, illustrait son impatience en faisant tout brûler sur son passage.

\- RAAAAAHHH ÇA VA, ÇA VA ! On va la faire cette sortie, rouspéta Balam qui sortait de son domicile.

Balam s'étira de mauvaise grâce, et respira à plein poumon, se revigorant de l'air infernal.

\- Aah, au moins il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bonne bouffée de mauvaises ondes pour commencer une mauvaise journée ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de son sac tout un attirail pour équiper le dragon à sa sortie, notamment une selle pour le chevaucher.

\- Vu ton comportement, les Enfers ne vont pas te suffire hein ? Tu as raison, ça fait une paye qu'on a pas été causer la terreur chez ces moustiques d'humains. Qui c'est le méchant dragon qui va détruire des villes et causer la terreur ? Oui c'est toi ! Oui c'est toi ! s'écria-t-il en caressant la tête du dragon.

Le dragon en sautilla de plaisir, si bien et si fort que cela atteignit la surface de la terre et causa un tremblement de terre, faisant s'écrouler un hôpital en construction et faisant retarder l'avancement des travaux.

\- Voyons voir quel endroit je vais choisir… fit Balam en sortant son téléphone portable. Oh, salut Baël ! Dis donc, t'en tire une tronche haha ! Ça vient de toi, toute cette énergie négative dans Pandémonium ?

\- Ah non, ça vient de ce type là-bas, répondit le démon en pointant du doigt une silhouette au loin.

Balam laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- Bah dis donc, j'ai jamais ressenti des ondes aussi négatives ! Tu crois que c'est qui, pour dégager une telle énergie ? Un duc ? Un prince infernal ?

\- Vu l'armure qu'il porte, c'est au moins un prince ou général d'une armée infernale, répondit Baël en plissant des yeux dans l'espoir de mieux discerner l'individu.

\- Hum… C'est drôle mais cette tête me dit quelque chose…

\- Tiens, on dirait même qu'il se dirige vers nous !

\- Hé attends une minute, il ressemble étrangement à…

\- Michael, l'archange psychopathe !

À l'entente de ce nom maudit, le dragon laissa échapper un glapissement effrayé et fit violemment volte-face et s'envola, en transperçant le plafond de pierre et entraînant à sa suite Balam, qui tenait encore les rênes du dragon.

Laissé seul face à l'archange aux airs meurtriers qui s'approchait de plus en plus, Baël déglutit.

\- Qu'en… qu'en est-il de la prohibition de la violence gratuite par les anges ? tenta-t-il, soudainement très nerveux.

\- Connais pas, vint la réponse brève avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte sur le démon.

* * *

Les grilles du palais de Lucifer étaient témoins d'un spectacle inédit. Toute une foule de démons et de monstres s'y étaient attroupés, le tout dans un concert de protestations et de bavardages. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, Jésus avait franchi les portes de l'Enfer suivant sa mort et beaucoup de démons n'avaient pas su comment réagir.

À Pandémonium, la présence de deux archanges en enfer avait commencé à faire son chemin. Si bien que de nombreux démons s'étaient rapprochés du palais, dans l'espoir dans savoir plus sur la situation, et pour exprimer leurs grief et mécontentement.

\- C'est de la provocation !

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que l'ange psychopathe et son copain sont parmi nous ?

\- Pas possible ! Ils ont chuté ou quoi ?

\- Je te parie les âmes de vingt fonctionnaires que le vieux barbu les a jeté dehors !

\- L'un d'entre eux a _béni_ un lac de lave ! L'enfer, ce n'est pas un espace de détente !

\- D'abord des touristes et maintenant des emplumés ? Il y en a marre ! L'Enfer aux démons ! L'enfer, c'est pas un moulin ou un site touristique pour prendre des vacances !

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas prochainement, l'Apocalypse ? Parce que je viens d'acheter les âmes de quelques syndicats de la SNCF et j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu avec le réseau ferroviaire français…

\- L'un d'eux a complètement bouleversé l'édition du journal d'aujourd'hui en changeant les bonnes nouvelles en mauvaises ! Des naissances de chatons, des humains heureux, la religion en plein boum, pluie soudaine de billets dans un quartier pauvre… J'ai failli faire une attaque !

\- Depuis que mes damnés ont vu un de ces guignols en robe, ils sont persuadés que le Grand Manitou là-haut leur a envoyé un ange pour les sauver et les ramener au Paradis. L'ange avait beau tirer la tronche, ils en pleurent de bonheur ! C'est très mauvais pour le business ça. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Comment voulez-vous les torturer efficacement dans de telles conditions ?

Toutes ces réclamations et protestations parvinrent jusqu'au balcon ouvert de Lucifer. Confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, dans sa robe de chambre, le Prince de ce monde était fort occupé à lire son journal, avec une tasse de café brûlant à la main, sans se soucier des complaintes de ses sujets ou de calmer la foule en colère. Un café avec le journal au petit-déjeuner, ça prenait le temps de se savourer et Lucifer n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

Il leva à peine un sourcil lorsque Adramalech fit son apparition dans le grand salon, marmonnant pour lui-même que s'il avait chuté et était devenu chancelier des Enfers et intendant de la garde-robe du diable, ce n'était certainement pas pour relayer des messages entre Lucifer et le reste de ses sujets.

Réajustant son col autour de son cou de paon, il salua son maître et l'observa d'un air critique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affreuse loque que vous portez sur le dos ? lança-t-il d'un air hautain.

Lucifer prit cela comme sa façon de dire « bonjour », et releva à peine les yeux de son journal.

\- Hmm, cette robe de chambre ? J'éprouve un attachement tout particulier à ce vêtement, il me vient d'une folle nuit révolutionnaire à Versailles avec –

Adramalech soupira d'un air critique, avant de changer de sujet. Lucifer pouvait se montrer particulièrement nostalgique par moment, et cela devenait alors difficile de l'arrêter.

\- Enfin passons. Vous comptez faire quelque chose pour apaiser la foule dehors ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête en direction du balcon.

\- J'ai l'intention de laisser la bureaucratie infernale faire son travail. Je leur ai transmis un petit mot dans la soirée pour les prévenir du séjour de mes invités et des consignes à respecter.

\- J'en conclus que les rumeurs sont exactes. Les archanges Michael et Raphaël sont parmi nous.

\- Ils logent au palais depuis hier soir, approuva Lucifer avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Adramalech laissa échapper une grimace dubitative.

\- À en croire les bruits qui courent dans Pandémonium, ça fait belle lurette qu'ils ont quitté leur chambre !

\- C'est vrai, soupira Lucifer en tournant une page de son journal sur le titre « L'heureux vainqueur du loto devenu milliardaire consacre sa fortune à la construction de couvents et d'orphelinats ! », l'un d'entre eux a déjà commencé à prendre ses aises, et j'ai cru comprendre que les gardes du palais avaient été assommés… Quel dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de réveiller Michael moi-même…

Adramalech toussota, estimant que cela se passait de commentaires.

\- Quelle idée vous avez encore derrière la tête, se lamenta-t-il, deux archanges en Enfer ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec eux ? Leur faire une visite guidée, ajouta-t-il un brin sarcastique.

\- Il y a de ça en effet, répondit Lucifer avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai l'intention de montrer à nos invités ce que les Enfers ont à offrir… en outre. Nous n'avons encore jamais eu d'archanges en enfer pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai l'intention de ne pas laisser échapper cette occasion.

\- Je me demande bien par quelle malédiction vous les avez persuadés de descendre jusqu'ici, renifla Adramalech.

\- Voyons Adramalech… Je suis le diable en personne, je sais séduire et être persuasif.

\- Peuh ! Pas avec cette loque que vous portez et cette mine de déterré, croyez-moi.

Lucifer se demandait parfois s'il ne gagnerait pas plus à demander plus de respect auprès de ses sujets…

Au dehors, les cris de protestation des démons continuèrent à se faire entendre. Adramalech jeta un bref coup d’œil en direction du balcon.

\- Vous ne comptez rien faire ? demanda-t-il.

Lucifer cligna des yeux.

\- Si, répondit-il.

Et il but une nouvelle gorgée de café, puis tourna une page de son journal.

\- Ce que je veux dire, corrigea Adramalech avec un soupir, c'est : vous ne comptez pas vous adresser vous-mêmes à vos sujets ?

\- Ce ne serait plus l'enfer si j'étais un patron exemplaire à l'écoute de chacun de mes sujets, se contenta de répondre Lucifer.

Adramalech roula des yeux.

\- Oh et puis après tout, vous faites comme vous voulez. J'ai assez de travail comme ça, sans me préoccuper de votre nouvelle lubie sur les archanges.

Il tourna des sabots et commença à faire une sortie droite et magistrale, que les paroles de Lucifer le firent se stopper net dans sa sortie :

\- Oh, Adramalech ! Tu diras bien à Belzébuth, Belial et Astaroth que s'ils ont besoin de connaître mes plans sur Michael et Raphaël, ils n'ont qu'à me demander au lieu de se servir de mon intendant.

Adramalech ne pouvait pas le voir mais il jurerait sentir le sourire amusé, voire narquois, de Lucifer.

* * *

Il était rare de voir désertes les étroites ruelles de Pandémonium, tant celle-ci était le cœur de l'Enfer, avec ses habitations, ses monuments, ses commerces. Pourtant, rares étaient les démons que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans les rues de la capitale, ces derniers étant encore occupés à se plaindre auprès de l'administration infernale du palais de Lucifer. Il restait pourtant un groupe de démons vêtus des habits de la garde infernale, en pleine conversation.

\- Bon les gars, vous vous souvenez bien des ordres du patron ? demanda le chef de la bande. Je propose que, pour notre mission, nous tirions à la courte-paille pour choisir celui qui se chargera de leur annoncer la nouvelle !

\- Comme pour désigner celui qui va se faire bouffer ? Sûrement pas ! répondit son collègue de droite.

\- Ils ne vont rien faire… Lucifer a bien dit dans sa note qu'ils allaient se tenir tranquilles… répondit le chef.

\- Il a écrit que « peut-être » ils se tiendront tranquille ! fit remarquer le collègue de gauche.

\- Et on peut s'attendre à tout de la part du psychopathe, renchérit un autre démon.

\- Bon ça suffit, bande de portions ! On tire à la courte-paille un point c'est tout ! Et celui qui a la courte paille sera sera désigné pour aller leur parler.

\- Et pourquoi tu es exclu de la courte-paille d'abord ?

\- Parce que je suis le chef de cette misérable bande et que c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée, voilà pourquoi !

\- Bah c'est pas juste, le chef doit savoir se sacrifier !

\- Hé oh, c'est les Enfers ici. La notion de sacrifice, c'est bon pour les emplumés.

\- Ouais mais il s'agit d'emplumés là, donc moi je dis qu'en cas de force majeure, tout le monde doit participer.

\- Celui qui se désiste, il s'en prend une et il sera désigné d'office !

\- Et pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui donne les ordres ? Laisse un peu aux autres le droit de diriger !

\- C'est vrai ça ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui commandent et les autres qui trinquent !

\- Et puis d'abord, qui c'est qui t'a désigné chef ?

\- Eh bien c'est… euh… c'est… euh… tu sais quoi ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu es désigné d'office !

\- Chef, je demande une mutation !

\- Ta mutation, tu peux te la mettre dans le –

Non loin d'eux, un cratère cracha de la fumée dans un bruit assourdissant.

* * *

L'entourage de Raphaël s'accordait à dire que ce dernier n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. En toute modestie, le principal intéressé aurait répondu qu'en effet, son sens de l'orientation causait parfois quelques légers soucis, et que cela lui avait causé de manquer de « petits événements sans grand intérêt ». Si l'on interrogeait Uriel, celui-ci qualifierait le-dit sens de l'orientation comme « terrible », « absolument catastrophique » et « à s'en arracher les plumes », tout en raillant sur la formidable capacité de Raphaël à réussir à trouver les plus beaux endroits pour se réfugier, dans le but d'échapper à son devoir, et qu'il doutait fortement que la prise de Jérusalem par les Templiers lors des Croisades ou encore la chute de l'empire d’Égypte étaient des « petits événements sans grand intérêt ».

Mais Uriel était loin, et en cet instant Raphaël était plutôt soulagé de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait encore trouvé à chipoter sur le fait que, même en Enfer, Raphaël arrivait à se perdre.

Pour sa défense, là où le Paradis n'était qu'ordre et harmonie avec ses bâtiments droits et ses amphithéâtres de lumière, les Enfers n'étaient pas organisés de façon logique. Beaucoup de routes menaient à un cul de sac ou un gouffre de feu, et la plupart des escaliers ne menait nulle part ou conduisait à l'étage quand on croyait descendre, ou s'arrêtaient face à un mur, ou le vide complet.

Il marcha longtemps dans Pandémonium, se disant qu'il aurait bien pris un café pour faire passer le temps lorsque son errance fut perturbée par des cris abominables. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas considéré comme une chose anormale au sein des Enfers. Mais si Raphaël n'avait eu que fort peu l'occasion de se retrouver sur le sol impur des Enfers, il avait cependant eu l'occasion de se retrouver maintes fois en compagnie de Michael, notamment lorsque celui-ci guerroyait, pour savoir reconnaître quand un démon était martyrisé par son collègue.

Machinalement, Raphaël suivit la source des hurlements en se disant que plus il s'en rapprocherait, plus ses chances de retrouver Michael seraient hautes.

Les cris s'étaient vite tus, mais pas avant que Raphaël puisse retrouver son chemin et de découvrir Michael, avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant défoulé toute sa colère et commençant tout juste à se calmer.

\- Bonjour Michael ! salua prudemment Raphaël.

Si Michael avait l'air d'être relativement calme, il n'y avait aucun tord à faire preuve de prudence, et de faire attention à ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dormait.

\- Hum, se contenta de répondre l'Archange.

Raphaël ne fit pas attention à l'énorme trou en forme de dragon se trouvant au plafond, et s'intéressa plutôt à la forme complètement amochée et gémissante se trouvant sous les bottes de Michael.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je sociabilise.

\- _Sociabilise_... Michael, c'est un démon sous tes bottes ?

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle, je croyais que Lucifer avait dit qu'on ne devait pas toucher à ses démons et vice-versa.

\- Oui, il a peut-être mentionné ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais d'ailleurs, à ce démon ?

\- Hum ?

\- On tabasse pas un démon comme ça sans raison Michael, surtout quand on est chez eux. Tu devais bien avoir quelque chose à lui demander ?

\- Ah, fit Michael, semblant réfléchir. Ah oui… !

Il descendit du démon, non sans avoir essuyé ses bottes dessus et, le prenant par la peau du cou, le souleva de quelques centimètres pour lui demander :

\- C'est où pour boire un verre ? Quelque chose de _fort_.

* * *

\- Allez Appius, encore un verre ! Après, je te jure on s'en va !

\- Allez quoi, sois chic ! Fais pas l'emplumé !

Un peu plus loin dans Pandémonium, Appius n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il se demandait parfois ce qui lui avait pris de choisir la profession de barman infernal alors qu'il aurait pu devenir cuisinier des enfers chargé de faire rôtir les damnés ou tout simplement de les gaver, ou alors bourreau dans une des nombreuses salles de tortures que comptaient les enfers pour faire souffrir les damnés ou les démons sado-masochistes voulant pimenter leurs soirées.

Là tout de suite, torturer les damnés se présentait comme beaucoup plus alléchant que de devoir chasser des clients ivrognes de son bar.

\- N'insistez pas je vous dis ! Vous avez assez bu comme ça !

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait tant de la santé de ses congénères. C'est qu'à un stade d'ébriété avancée, ils n'étaient plus en mesure de le payer ou n'avaient plus de quoi payer, ce qui était très mauvais pour les affaires.

\- Allez ! On te paiera à crédit ! insista un des démons.

\- Hé ho, c'est pas écrit « incrédule » sur mon front, lui fit remarquer Appius.

Tout occupé qu'il était avec ses deux insistants clients, il ne remarqua l'arrivée de deux individus à son bar que lorsque l'un d'eux demanda un verre d'un ton sec et sans rappel.

\- Un verre. Le truc le plus fort que vous ayez.

Visiblement irrités d'avoir été interrompus dans leurs supplications, les deux démons se retournèrent, grognons.

\- Hé ho, voyez pas qu'on est occupés avec le patron ?!

\- Ouais, renchérit son voisin, attendez vot' tou –

Le fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un son étrangement comique d'étranglement lorsqu'il identifia qui exactement il avait en face de lui. À ses côtés, son voisin n'en menait pas large et laissa échapper un couinement qui n'avait rien de diabolique.

\- _Le psychopathe !_ vint le murmure d'effroi. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

L'expression de Michael ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments que les deux démons lui inspirait.

\- Je suis en train d'user de toute ma force mentale pour ne pas vous frapper là maintenant, mais ça ne va pas durer. Je vous conseille de déguerpir au plus vite.

\- Il ne plaisante pas, crut bon d'ajouter Raphaël à ses côtés.

Les deux démons ne se firent pas prier et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

En face des archanges, Appius était resté figé dans sa position, un verre à la main qu'il avait commencé à astiquer. La présence de deux archanges blonds et immaculés faisait tâche dans le paysage infernal, mais, après réflexion, Appius décida que pour sa survie, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'arrêter à ce détail.

Et puis, un client restait un client.

\- Salut cousins, tenta-t-il avec prudence. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un alcool. Quelque chose de fort, vint la réponse brève.

\- Et un martini ! ajouta Raphaël.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vos compagnons prendront ? demanda Appius en jetant un œil par-dessus les archanges.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un petit groupe de démons en uniforme, collés les uns contre les autres, à quelques mètres d'eux. Hésitants, ils chuchotaient entre eux tout en jetant des regards nerveux aux archanges.

\- Vas-y toi !

\- Non, on avait tiré Balius à la courte-paille !

\- On en a déjà discuté ! Y'a eu de la triche, c'est Trinchailles qui doit y aller !

\- Ah non ! Moi j'ai cédé trente âmes et ma plus belle collection de chaînes pour être dispensé !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lopettes…

Finalement, l'un d'eux en poussa un autre hors de leur cercle, qui fut vivement encouragé par le restant du groupe.

\- Allez-y chef, on croit en vous !

\- Ouais, on vous soutiendra moralement de loin !

\- Bande de dégonflés, marmonna le chef, ça se paiera…

Il fit quelques pas en direction des anges et s'arrêta à une distance qu'il estima raisonnablement assez loin de la portée des poings de Michael, et se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis Appolyon, chef de la garde du palais de Lucifer qui nous a chargé de veiller sur vous en ce jo –

\- Surveiller ? Il nous prend pour qui ? Pour des gosses ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer à faire son insupportable comme avant, quand il était mon supérieur hiérarchique ! feula Michael.

\- Pour toute complainte, vous êtes libres de vous adresser à Lucifer lui-même, proposa prudemment Appolyon.

\- Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, grommela Michael.

Il prit le verre qu'Appius lui tendait et l'avala d'un coup sec en reposant lourdement le verre sur le comptoir.

\- C'est quoi cet alcool pourri ?! il râla en examinant son verre. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? gueula-t-il en direction du groupe de démons.

\- C'est que nous avons des ordres et –

\- Disparaissez hors de ma vue !

Le ton de Michael était si glacial qu'il aurait pu geler les Enfers.

\- … On va… s'installer plus loin… pour ne pas vous déranger, répondit faiblement Appolyon, devenu très pâle.

Et il s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons qui l'encouragèrent (« Bravo, patron ! Z'êtes revenus sains et saufs ! Faudra fêter ça ! »).

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez comme alcool fort ? pesta Michael. Ça titille même pas la langue !

\- Bah… j'ai bien le spécial mais je n'en sers qu'aux démons les plus hardis, répondit Appius. C'est pas à la portée du premier cornu venu.

\- Rapportez-le.

\- Ah mais c'est que…

\- J'ai dit : Rapportez-le.

Devant l'expression peu engageante de Michael, le barman se fit par prier et posa bientôt devant l'Archange un verre à la substance douteuse qui laissait encore échapper un lourd fumet.

\- Voilà le spécial. Ciguë, essence, acide nitrique, kérosène et un soupçon de mangue.

Michael prit le verre et l'avala d'un coup. Le barman attendit sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension.

Michael se lécha le palais, testant le goût de la boisson, tout en reposant son verre.

\- Passable, se contenta de répondre Michael.

* * *

\- Il y a un démon qui n'arrête pas de me fixer, dit soudainement Raphaël.

Quelques spéciaux plus tard, l'attitude de Michael avait à peine changée. Il semblait s'ennuyer encore plus qu'avant, entouré de plusieurs verres vides, certains renversés dont quelques gouttes de liquide s'échappèrent du verre et firent fondre le vernis du comptoir. À ses côtés, Raphaël faisait tourner la boisson dans son verre d'un air distrait tout en observant les clients du bar.

Michael releva à peine les yeux de son verre.

\- ... Lequel ?

\- Le cornu là-bas, au fond.

Michael tourna légèrement la tête de côté. Son regard tomba sur un démon cornu, au corps bien formé et légèrement vêtu qui les observait – ou plutôt Raphaël – avec insistance, à moitié dissimulé dans l'obscurité des lieux.

\- ... Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas en ce moment. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne te rappelles pas d'Asmodée ?

Un silence, puis :

\- ... Qui ?

\- Asmodée, démon de la luxure, expliqua Michael.

Raphaël fronça des sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler. Michael soupira, exaspéré.

\- ... Ton ancien secrétaire !

\- J'avais un secrétaire ? Ça explique les cafés sur mon bureau et mes dossiers remplis, avant la chute…

Michael roula des yeux, non sans avoir jeté un regard glacial à Asmodée. Surpris par l'Archange, Asmodée s'éclipsa rapidement, jugeant que la retraite était la solution la plus sage.

Michael replongea dans son verre et Raphaël laissa échapper un soupir, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Même le contenu de son verre n'avait, pour lui, plus aucun attrait. Leur comportement contrastait de façon étonnante avec celui de leurs gardes, installés plus loin.

\- A-GA-DOU DOU DOU ! POUSSE L'ANANAS ET MOUDS L'CAFÉ !

\- TAPE LA POMME ! TAPE LA POIRE ! POUSSE L'ANANAS ET MOUDS L' CAFÉ !

\- ALLEZ PATRON ! AVALEZ CUL SEC !

\- EEEEET ENCORE UN VERRE !

Si Michael ne bougeait pas de son siège et avait le nez collé dans son verre, Raphaël voyait bien que l'attitude des démons l'agaçait au plus haut point, à en juger par la veine naissante sur son front et les tics d'irritation sur son visage. Michael n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des démons heureux. Ça devait le démanger.

\- Au moins, il y en a qui ont l'air de s'amuser… fit Raphaël sur le ton de la conversation.

À ses côtés, Michael ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Raphaël soupira, se disant que ce n'était malheureusement pas auprès de Michael qu'il pourrait trouver des distractions.

\- Et dire que j'ai oublié mon portable là-haut, se plaignit-il, je ne peux même pas profiter du WIFI.

\- Y'a pas de WIFI en enfer, répondit le barman, qui était occupé à nettoyer ses verres, avait jugé bon d'intervenir.

\- Comment ça, pas de WIFI ? répéta Raphaël, comme s'il espérait avoir mal compris.

\- Il n'y a que Lucifer qui a un accès WIFI mais ça, personne n'a jamais réussi à le prouver !

Les yeux de Raphaël s'arrondirent, ne pouvant pas imaginer la perspective d'une absence de WIFI.

\- Quel enfer, lâcha-t-il.

\- Sûr que ce n'est pas l'Enfer pour rien, approuva le barman avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Raphaël laissa échapper un soupir à en fendre l'âme, puis il tira sa chaise en arrière.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste moisir ici, il me faut une distraction ! décréta-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? lui lança Michael.

\- J'ai très envie d'aller visiter des lieux… Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, répondit Michael en se resservant un verre de spécial.

\- Oh allez ! Visiter les enfers, ça sera toujours plus marrant à deux que tout seul… et puis, ça te ferait du bien. Tu es toujours sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, et ce séjour en enfer ne va rien arranger si on ne te trouve pas des distractions.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de distractions.

\- Ah oui ? Ces derniers temps, tu as balancé ses livres à Uriel et tu sais combien ils sont lourds, tu as terrorisé un groupe de Saints avec une cuillère à soupe, et tu as tabassé ce pauvre démon tout à l'heure parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de se trouver au même endroit que toi.

\- Et alors ? Il a survécu, non ?

\- Allons, fais un effort Michael ! Aucun ange n'est allé aussi loin ! Même lorsqu'on s'est infiltrés dans Pandémonium à Halloween, on a pas eu l'occasion de découvrir l'ensemble des Enfers. Tu n'es pas curieux ?

Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Michael, elle était discrète mais bel et bien présente, signifiant que, oui, une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être piqué par la curiosité.

Il désigna cependant d'un bref coup de tête le groupe de démons groupés à une table, en train de boire.

\- Et t'as pensé à eux, génie ? Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir d'ici, même pour visiter leur bled pourri !

\- Oh, eux ? Raphaël balaya la réponse de Michael d'un geste de la main. Comme si la présence d'un démon t'avais déjà empêché de faire quoique ce soit ! Et puis, ils sont trop bourrés pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

Un chant rauque provenant de la table des démons s'éleva plus fort, comme pour confirmer les dires de Raphaël :

\- JE VEUX DES POOOOOOMMEUH, DES POOOOIIIIIREUH ET DES SCOUBIDOUS DIHOUS - EUH DIDOUS - EH MERDE, BIDOUS - hip !

Raphaël se tourna vers Michael avec un large sourire, comme pour lui dire "Tu vois ?"

Michael soupira, mais suivit Raphaël lorsqu'il se faufila vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin vers la sortie, ils entendirent des brides de conversation :

\- Envoyez le Beaubeuil ! Euh, le Bourregueule !

\- Le _Bourgueil._

\- Ouais, la bouteille, quoi ! Mais eeeh ! On devrait pas les surveiller, lààà, hips, euh là, les emplu... les emplumés de service ?

\- Les emplu - quoi ? Hips !

\- Baah eux-là... Bah, où ils sont passés ? ... oh noooon les gars, ils sont partis. On va encore se faire déman... démin... hips, démonter par le Boss.

\- On s'en fout, c'est toi qui les a... hips... qui les a vu le dernier, c'est pour ta pomme !

\- DES POMMEEEEEUH, DES POIIIIIIREUH ET DES SCOUBIDOU BIDOUUUUUUS !

* * *

\- Ça va mal se passer… Marquez mes mots ! Tout ça va mal finir, je le sens !

S'imaginer des démons installés à une table en train de prendre le thé était une situation improbable, pour ne pas dire grotesque. C'était pourtant autour d'une table avec plusieurs tasses que les démons Bélial, Astaroth et Belzébuth se trouvaient, sauf que le thé en question avait une couleur indescriptible et qui sifflait comme une cocotte-minute.

\- Tu crois qu'on a rien de mieux à faire que de retenir toutes les bêtises que tu racontes ? lui lança Belzébuth. Détends-toi… Adramalech nous a dit que Lucifer avait envoyé ses gardes pour les surveiller.

\- Peuh ! Comme si une malheureuse poignée de gardes allait empêcher à Michael et Raphaël de faire ce qui leur chante… répondit Bélial.

\- C'est scandaleux ! s'insurgea Astaroth. Nous sommes en Enfer, que diable ! Il est hors de question qu'on se laisse faire sur notre propre territoire !

\- Bah… Lucifer a fait passer un mot expliquant que les deux emplumés ne feraient rien si on ne leur faisait rien.

\- Parce que tu crois que les emplumés comme certains démons vont obéir sagement ? Bravo l'incrédulité, railla Astaroth. Tu as oublié qu'on était en Enfer ici, pas chez les emplumés.

\- Surtout que Paymon ne laissera pas passer une occasion pareille, souligna Belzébuth.

\- Alors ça, c'est un problème entre Paymon et Lucifer…

\- En attendant, on va devoir subir une nouvelle lubie du patron. Comme si le déménagement d'Apophis dans les cercles infernaux était pas déjà suffisant… marmonna Bélial en buvant une gorgée de son « thé ».

\- Et qui c'est qui va devoir nettoyer les dégâts après le passage des deux emplumés ? Sûrement pas lui !

\- Mais le patron doit avoir un moyen de pression pour avoir réussi à les faire descendre ici ! Jamais ils ne seraient descendus de leur plein gré…

\- Tu penses que ce moyen de pression sera suffisant pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles ? demanda Astaroth, dubitatif.

\- Peut-être. Je sais pas. Espérons, répondit Bélial.

Ils se replongèrent dans le silence, méditant sur ce qui avait été dit. Seul le bruit des tasses en porcelaine tintant contre leurs soucoupes et le bruit des mouches de Belzébuth rompirent le silence. Jusqu'à ce que des cris au loin se firent entendre, dans les rues de Pandémonium:

\- Les Archanges ont échappé à notre surveillance ! C'est une catastrophe !!

\- Bande de blaireaux ! J'vous avais dit qu'il fallait pas picoler pendant le service !!

Bélial, Astaroth et Belzébuth échangèrent un regard.

\- … ça commence bien, maugréa Belzébuth.


	5. Mini histoire : Asmodée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pendant tout ce temps qu'a duré l'écriture du quatrième chapitre, je suis retombée sur ce texte court qui devait initialement faire partie du troisième chapitre. Cependant, par choix ou par oubli, ce texte est absent du chapitre trois et je n'ai pas trouvé une place judicieuse pour le caser dans le chapitre quatre, du coup j'ai choisi d'en faire une sorte d'histoire "entre deux chapitres". Enjoy !**

Asmodée s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui, le corps tremblant d'émotion. S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait battu à la chamade.

Il se rendit compte que, dans sa précipitation, il était entré dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Une chose qui lui arrivait assez fréquemment pour être devenu une manie, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça n'était jamais arrivé par accident !

Intérieurement, il se châtia lui-même. Il était un démon, un Prince des Enfers ! Il devait vraiment cesser de continuer à agir comme un puceau amoureux quand il voyait Raphaël ! Il n'était plus le jeune Chérubin qui nourrissait un béguin secret pour son patron ! Ce temps-là était révolu ! Il avait troqué ses ailes contre le pouvoir, la capacité de faire ce qu'il voulait et d'être enfin maître de lui-même !

Son assurance l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait croisé Raphaël en plein cœur de Pandémonium, en compagnie de ce psychopathe de Michael. Il n'était pas assez fréquent pour lui de croiser l'Archange puisqu'il était difficile de se trouver en même temps que lui sur Terre, au même endroit, et Asmodée, qui avait commis beaucoup de folies (souvent de nature sexuelle), n'aurait jamais la folie de remonter en haut. De toute façon, on disait le gardien des portes du Paradis plutôt las, grognon et prompt à activer la trappe menant directement en Enfer à la moindre contrariété.

Mais aujourd'hui, Asmodée avait sa chance ! Il se releva brusquement, un sourire satisfait au visage. Raphaël était en Enfer, en plein cœur de Pandémonium, la capitale même des Enfers, le territoire d'Asmodée et ses collègues. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas laisser l'Archange s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Cette fois-ci, c'est Asmodée qui allait s'en sortir vainqueur !

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire de Raphaël lorsqu'il aurait l'Archange entre ses griffes. Il avait déjà si souvent fantasmé sur le sort qu'il pourrait réserver à Raphaël lorsqu'il s'imaginait avoir l'ange en son pouvoir, mais jusqu'ici, cela ne faisait partie que de son imagination et rien de plus. Jamais dans ses rêves et fantasmes les plus fous il aurait imaginé Raphaël au sein même des Enfers ! À tel point qu'il hésitait à présent… Comment prendre sa revanche sur Raphaël ?

Il avait déjà imaginé éventrer l'Archange et le pendre par ses boyaux, l'égorger, le frapper et l'écorcher jusqu'à faire apparaître sur sa peau blanche et parfaite des bleus et du sang. Mais il avait aussi imaginé une autre forme de vengeance… l'attirer vers lui, l'embrasser, le mordre, laisser sa marque sur le corps de l'Archange et le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que le nom d'Asmodée à sa bouche.

Tout ceci constituait un programme fort alléchant. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir… Le désir de lui faire mal était égal à son désir de le posséder entièrement. Aussi insolent et exaspérant Raphaël pouvait être, Asmodée ne pouvait pas nier son charme… qu'il avait remarqué depuis qu'il était entré à son service, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Chérubin ignoré ou malmené par son patron qui lui faisait faire son boulot à sa place.

Cette fois-ci, Raphaël n'allait pas l'oublier. Asmodée ferait tout pour s'en assurer ! Ancrer son nom dans sa peau, tout comme Raphaël était ancré dans son esprit depuis des millénaires…

Cette fois-ci, Asmodée ne se ferait pas oublier !

Cette fois-ci, Asmodée vaincrait !

… N'est-ce-pas ?


	6. Boire et déboire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire "Excursion" ainsi que du 4e chapitre de l'Annonciation pour certaines scènes de ce chapitre, j'ai aussi beaucoup relu les fics de Modocanis, les descriptions de l'Enfer s'étant révélées être un vrai challenge lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre ^^; Il y a aussi une petite référence à la série abrégée des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, pour ceux/celles qui connaissent ;) Bonne lecture !**

L’Enfer était composé de neuf cercles, tous les plus différents les uns que les autres. Là où Pandémonium célébrait la toute puissance du Mal et le royaume même du Prince de ce monde, avec ses hautes tours sombres, son architecture gothique, lourde et asymétrique, et ses nombreux volcans, les autres cercles proposaient une variété de constructions et des formes de tortures correspondant au péché dont s’étaient rendus coupables les damnés.

Après avoir faussé compagnie aux gardes de Pandémonium, Michael et Raphaël s’aventuraient dans les Cercles infernaux sans être importunés. La surprise de la nouvelle de la présence de deux archanges, dont le plus psychopathe de tous, était encore vive dans l’esprit des démons, ainsi personne n’osa leur chercher des prunes.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu’on fabrique ici ? demanda Michael.

\- On… visite les lieux ? répondit Raphaël.

\- Est-ce que j’ai une tête à faire du tourisme ?

En réalité, il avait plutôt sa tête des mauvais jours mais Raphaël avait suffisamment d’instinct de préservation pour garder pour lui cette remarque.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m’avoir accompagné ?

\- Si j’étais resté au bar, je n’aurais pas donné cher de ces chanteurs du dimanche...

Ils longèrent le long de couloirs rocheux et se retrouvèrent vite dans le Huitième Cercle. Royaume d’Astaroth, le Cercle accueillait les défunts coupables du péché d’orgueil, même si la logique concernant la façon de punir les damnés échappait toujours aux démons aussi bien qu’aux anges.

Non loin d’eux, un groupe de mortel était installé sur des sièges dans une salle de cinéma. Installé était cependant un bien grand mot, à en juger par les entraves qui les forçait à rester sur leur siège. Face à eux, un grand écran sur lequel était diffusé un grand film d’animation où la voix de l’héroïne se faisait entendre, claire et forte.

_Libéréeee, Délivréeee_

_Je ne mentirai plus jamaaais_

_Libéréee, Délivréeeee_

_C’est décidé, je m’en vaaaais_

À peine perceptibles sous le son de la chanson, les damnés gémirent de douleur.

\- Aaah assez, assez !!

\- On en peut plus !!

\- Arrachez-moi les oreilles, par pitié !

\- Faites-nous sortir d’ici !!!

Près du grand écran, un démon les observait.

\- Certainement pas, il reste encore plus d’une heure trente de film, sans compter les bonus !

Il sortit quelque chose d’une sacoche accrochée à sa taille.

\- Et ce n’est pas tout, chers spectateurs… Voici ce que nous avons reçu en avant-première !

Il montra l’objet en hauteur, de façon à ce qu’il soit vu de tous.

\- La Reine des Neiges 2, petits veinards !! Nous sommes également en discussion avec les productions Disney pour en faire une série tv ou bien un autre film. Nous allons bien nous régaler !

Les gémissements redoublèrent d’intensité.

\- Noooooonnnn !!

\- Tout mais pas ça !!!

La musique se fit encore plus forte, jusqu’à faire trembler le sol. Michael et Raphaël ne furent pas fâchés de quitter les environs, même si le reste du Cercle n’avait rien de plus engageant. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtre, de signalisation ou de lumière naturelle, juste des murs aux parois rocheuses et un chemin sinueux. À l’odeur de souffre se mêlaient les sons d’un orchestre mal accordé joué par des musiciens diaboliques pour accompagner des damnés marchant en cadence.

\- Je n’ai jamais aimé ce Cercle, commenta Raphaël avec une grimace.

\- C’est toi qui a voulu jouer les touristes, lui répondit Michael avec un ton qui sous-entendait qu’il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

À côté d’eux, des démons entraînaient des damnés dans plusieurs danses qui s’enchaînaient, sous la musique du lac du Connemara.

\- C’est quand même étrange, cette méthode de torture… commenta Raphaël.

\- Ils les forcent à danser jusqu’à l’évanouissement, ce n’est pas nouveau…

Raphaël les observa, alors que la chanson battait son plein. Il se surprit en train de fredonner la mélodie.

\- C’est curieux tout de même curieux ce rythme endiablé et ces chansons… très communicatives… On aurait presque envie de les rejoindre… _Terre brûlée, au vent_ …

Michael, voyant Raphaël qui commençait à être sous l’emprise diabolique de la danse musicale, le tira brusquement à lui par le bras.

\- Viens par là, toi ! Il est hors de question que tu t’y mettes aussi ! On a déjà assez de Gabriel là-haut pour pousser la chansonnette !

Il poursuivit son chemin à grandes enjambées, pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec la musique.

Il ne relâcha Raphaël que lorsqu’ils atteignirent le Septième Cercle.

* * *

À l’inverse du Paradis où il faisait toujours beau et ensoleillé, avec une petite brise estivale et de nombreux endroits où il était possible de bronzer, l’Enfer proposait une vaste variété de climats, en passant aux températures ardentes des feux et fours infernaux aux palais glacés du Neuvième Cercle ainsi qu’aux pluies abondantes du Septième Cercle, royaume de Léviathan, grand dragon marin, prince infernal et créature du Chaos.

Sous un ciel gris et brumeux, les pluies perpétuelles du Septième Cercle avaient formé, avec le temps, une mer déchaînée dans laquelle se noyaient les damnés. Les flots sombres formaient des vagues furieuses qui pouvaient atteindre le ciel avant de se fracasser les unes contre les autres, en parfaite harmonie avec le vent déchaîné.

Ce fut dans cette mer que Michael et Raphaël échouèrent, à peine avaient-il posé un pied devant eux.

Pris par surprise, ils firent une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de refaire surface.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai ! explosa Michael. C’est pas possible ! C’est un vrai merdier cet endroit !

\- C’est l’océan de Léviathan… je ne le savais pas aussi nostalgique du déluge, commenta Raphaël qui ramenait ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Regarde-moi ça… mon beau pull en cachemire… ruiné !

\- Si je le croise celui-là… je ne donne pas cher de ses écailles, maugréa Michael.

\- On a pas le droit de toucher aux démons, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Raphaël, bien qu’il n’interviendrait pas s’il venait l’envie à Michael de botter du démon, bien au contraire, il regarderait même le spectacle de loin avec l’indifférence la plus totale.

\- Ce que Lucifer ignore ne pourra pas lui faire de tort et Léviathan ne sera pas en mesure de parler si jamais je le trouve !

\- Et si on cherchait plutôt la sortie ?

Michael tourna la tête de tous les côtés, sans rien trouver, à part une vaste étendue d’eau sombre qui se confondait avec le gris de son ciel.

\- Elle ne se trouverait quand même pas sous l’eau ? hasarda Raphaël.

\- Tu n’as qu’à aller voir !

\- Eh ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu veux que je t’y force, peut-être ?

\- Ça va, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je tenais juste à…

Mais ce que Raphaël tenait à faire savoir à Michael se noya sous le bruit assourdissant d’une multitude de bulles atteignant la surface, accompagnée d’un long grognement qui fit trembler l’eau autour d’eux.

Un immense monstre marin fit irruption à la surface, il avait la forme d’un long serpent de mer orné d’une tête de cheval et de cornes recourbées. Il poussa un grondement terrible, ses deux yeux jaunes posés sur les deux archanges. Ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, le monstre fondit sur eux avec la vitesse d’un éclair, la gueule grande ouverte, les effluves nauséabondes sortant de sa gueule leur heurtant les sens.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Pour son premier jour en Enfer, Raphaël s’était attendu à tout. Sauf à être avalé par un monstre marin de plusieurs mètres de long.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût face à la sensation humide et visqueuse de la langue du monstre. Cette dernière se mouvait sous eux, les incitant à descendre le long de sa longue gorge. L’haleine était nauséabonde, offrant une effluve entre la viande pourrie et le soufre, et Raphaël eut un hochet d’écoeurement.

Il observa avec une certaine appréhension le long trou noir qui les attendait. Si leur statut d’immortel leur conférait la certitude de ne jamais mourir, en dépit de toute circonstance, le voyage n’allait pas être de tout repos…

Alors qu’ils commençaient à glisser vers le fond, Michael poussa un hurlement de frustration.

\- Ah non ! C’est déjà bien suffisant de se retrouver en Enfer, je ne vais pas non plus me laisser avaler par un monstre !!

Joignant le geste à la parole, il étira ses quatre membres brusquement pour bloquer sa descente dans la gorge et s'agrippa aux parois muqueuses. Il ne lâcha pas prise, même lorsque Raphaël atterrit sur lui.

Alors qu’il restait accroché, Michael se mit à gigoter, donnant des coups de coude et de pieds, pour inciter le monstre à les recracher, et Raphaël s’accrocha à lui pour éviter de passer par dessus bord. Ils sentirent le monstre bouger d’avant en arrière et de l’air chaud remonter le long de la gorge, essayant d’expulser les deux intrus de sa gorge.

Le monstre toussa plusieurs fois, bougeant sa tête de haut en bas jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à recracher les deux Archanges.

Ceux-ci furent propulsés dans les airs à une vitesse qui les firent atterrir plusieurs cercles plus loin à la vitesse d’un train à grande vitesse.

* * *

\- Rah mais c’est pas vrai ! Mes plumes ! Ça va me prendre des heures à les sécher et les arranger !

\- On est en Enfer, ça va vite sécher…

À l’instar de Raphaël, Michael offrait une ressemblance frappante avec un pigeon noyé, ses immenses ailes, ses cheveux et son armure étant couverts de bave.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais à quelle température les Enfers fonctionnent ? Cette chaleur infernale va nuire à la douceur de mes plumes, elles vont être rêches !

\- Arrête de te plaindre. Je me suis déjà fait avaler par un monstre, ce n’est pas la fin du monde…

Si l’on avait interrogé Raphaël, celui-ci aurait répondu que ces moments où Michael avait été avalé n’avaient justement jamais arrangé son humeur, ni ses vêtements, ce qui était déjà un exploit à la base pour Raphaël, tant il jugeait le style vestimentaire de Michael morne et sans goût. Cependant, il se trouvait déjà en piteux état, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses en risquant de contrarier Michael.

L’endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri contrastait avec le cercle qu’ils avaient quitté de façon telle qu’ils s’étaient demandé, l’espace d’un instant, s’ils se trouvaient toujours en Enfer et non dans un salon clos. Loin des volcans cracheurs ou des pluies torrentielles, ou encore de l’architecture complexe de Pandémonium avec ses arcs boutants et ses vitraux, les murs étaient capitonnés de velours rouge ou pourpre, le sol était couvert d’antiques tapis, de coussins et d’une substance non identifiable. L’endroit était baigné par une faible lumière rouge et l’air coupé d’une chaleur intenable, ainsi qu’une multitude d’odeurs lourdes mêlant le sucré à l’odeur de transpiration.

Ils découvrirent la source des odeurs très vite.

À quelques mètres d’eux, un démon en maintenait un second plaqué sur le sol et hurlant tandis qu’un troisième était posté derrière ce dernier, non loin d’eux un quatrième démon observait le spectacle en se léchant les lèvres. Ils avaient d’abord cru à une scène de torture - il n’était pas rare dans le Royaume du Malin à ce que des démons se tirent entre les sabots pour des histoires de rivalités - sauf qu’ils s’aperçurent vite qu’il s’agissait d’un autre genre de torture.

Les hurlements du second démon se changèrent vite en gémissements, entrecoupés par les râles de plaisir du troisième. Ce fut un spectacle de peau contre peau, de membres gonflés dégoulinant de sueurs et de…

\- Allons-nous en avant qu’ils nous repèrent, souffla Michael.

\- Oui tu as raison, ce serait dommage de les interrompre alors qu’ils ont l’air si occupés…

Ils avaient cependant fait à peine quelques pas qu’ils furent interpellés.

\- Eh ! Ne soyez pas timide vous-deux…

\- Oui, rejoignez-nous !

Michael se figea, puis se retourna avec une expression aussi glaciale qu’elle aurait pu faire chuter de plusieurs degrés la température environnante.

\- Faites comme si vous ne nous aviez pas vu, compris ? Ça ira mieux pour tout le monde !

\- Oooh mais c’est qu’il mordrait !

\- Je ne dirais pas non, regardez-moi ce joli minois ! On en mangerait bien !

\- Je suis l’archange Michael et vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, si vous tenez à vos écailles !

Sa déclaration n’eut pas l’effet escompté.

\- Le Michael ? fit un démon avec un regard appréciateur.

\- L’archange sadique qui frappe tout ce qui bouge ? dit son voisin en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Elle est où ta grosse épée, mon chou ?

\- Viens donc nous rejoindre, toi et ton copain !

\- Oui ! On va bien s’occuper de vous ! dirent-ils en chœur.

À côté de Raphaël, Michael n’en menait pas large. Il avait l’air de se demander dans quelle étrange dimension il avait atterri.

\- Si vous n’arrêtez pas maintenant, je vais vous envoyer au sol ! les menaça Michael en brandissant son poing.

\- Oh oui, frappez-nous ! Faites-nous mal ! s’enthousiasma un démon sur leur droite.

\- Vous pouvez même nous marcher dessus, rajouta son voisin de gauche en faisant un clin d’œil qui n’avait rien d’innocent.

\- Oh oui ! Et nous tirer les cheveux aussi !

\- Nous pincer les tétons !

\- Nous griffer le dos !

\- Vous êtes des malades ! répondit Michael, dont la surprise se mêlait à sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Oh oui, on est très malade !

\- Il faut nous soigner !

\- Oh oui ! À coup de pieds et de poings !

Michael les observa tour à tour, ne sachant quoi répondre sans que les démons ne le prennent dans leur sens et ne répondent avec une réplique sous-entendue. Raphaël observa l’échange avec un demi sourire, ce n’était pas tous les jours que des démons clouaient le bec à Michael.

Trop écoeuré, Michael préféra s’en aller, Raphaël sur ses talons, sous les exclamations déçues des démons.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais taper sur les démons, lui fit-il innocemment remarquer.

\- Pas quand ils le demandent ! Ça enlève tout le plaisir...

Raphaël lâcha un rire amusé. Et lui qui croyait que la douleur faisait partie de ses rencontres “accidentellement” intimes avec Lucifer…

De tous les démons de l’Enfer, ils étaient tombés sur ceux accros à la douleur, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Michael. La situation avait un aspect comique aux yeux de Raphaël.

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que, de tous les cercles qu’il y a en Enfer, on a atterri dans le celui de la luxure, répondit Raphaël avec un demi sourire.

\- Éloignons-nous ! Le plus loin d’ici nous serons, mieux je me porterai !

* * *

Ils avaient continué leur chemin jusqu’au Troisième Cercle, royaume de Belzébuth. Lieu de châtiment pour les mortels s’étant rendus coupables du péché de gourmandise, le Troisième Cercle regorgeait de nombreux fours aux tailles multiples où mijotaient les défunts. La chaleur produite par les fourneaux rendaient les lieux étouffants pour ceux qui n’y étaient pas habitués.

S’il n’était pas étonnant d’y croiser des fours ou des démons devant des marmites fumantes, la présence d’un car à touriste l’était.

Roulant à faible vitesse, le véhicule était bondé de voyageurs armés d’appareils photo et s’arrêta devant les archanges, produisant des nuages de poussière alors qu’il freinait, sous la voix haute et claire d’un démon cornu muni d’un badge “Guide” et d’un petit micro :

\- Chers visiteurs, Saintes et Saints, nous voici à présent dans le troisième cercle où sont punis les coupables du péché de gourmandise. Domaine de Belzébuth, celui-ci s’active chaque jour derrière ses fourreaux. Il ne s’agit, bien-sûr, pas de nourrir les damnés mais plutôt de les faire cuire. Pour plus de détails, veuillez vous référer à la page 10 de votre guide. Je vous prie de ne pas essayer de sortir du car et de bien garder vos mains à l’intérieur, nous ne voudrions pas que vous perdiez vos membres alors que le plus intéressant reste à venir. Regardez donc la singularité de ces fresques qui représentent en détail les châtiments du Troisième Cercle !

\- Oooohhhh !!!!! s’extasièrent les visiteurs.

Puis, une symphonie de flash provenant d’appareils photos se fit entendre.

Les deux archanges les fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, trop surpris pour parler. S’il était étrange de voir un groupe de Saints et Saintes présents sur le sol impur des enfers, cela l’était d’autant plus de les voir portant des habits de randonnée, avec de grands sacs à dos, des chaussures de marche et casquettes, et munis d’appareils photo et de perches à selfies.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que cette tisane, lâcha Michael.

\- Oh, regardez mes amis ! Seigneur Michael et Seigneur Raphaël sont aussi présents ! s’exclama Saint Barnabé avec enthousiasme.

Les Saints les saluèrent depuis leur car touristique avec un enthousiasme qui ne suivait pas avec l’ambiance des lieux infernaux.

\- Vous êtes en visite, vous-aussi ? demanda Saint Ursule.

\- En visite ? répéta Raphaël.

\- L’Enfer a mis en place un circuit touristique, n’est-ce pas charmant ? répondit Saint Martin qui rajusta sa casquette.

\- Lorsque nous l’avons appris, nous nous sommes dit que c’était une occasion à ne pas rater ! seconda Sainte Geneviève, qui retira ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux observer les deux anges.

\- Jusqu’ici, l’Enfer était toujours fermé !

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu’il y avait une bonne raison à ça ? demanda Michael, fronçant des sourcils. Et que des Saints n’avaient rien à faire en Enfer ?

\- Ce ne sont que des détails, répondit nonchalamment Saint Honoré d’un geste de la main.

\- Il faut savoir être ouvert d’esprit et découvrir de nouveaux horizons, renchérit Sainte Agathe.

\- Pas que le Paradis nous déplaise !

\- Oh non. C’est très joli. Tout est si propre et si bien rangé.

\- Et très calme ! Nous n’avons pas à nous plaindre de nos voisins !

\- Seulement, un petit changement d’horizon ne peut pas faire de tort, de temps à autre…

\- Vous pouvez le comprendre, vous aussi êtes en visite, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça...

\- Chers visiteurs, veuillez attirer votre attention de ce côté ! s’écria leur guide. Vous pourrez y voir de superbes jets de lave provenant de nos volcans dans lesquels nous enfermons nos damnés !

\- Ooohhhhhh !!!!

Michael se détourna des touristes, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Regarde-moi ça. Ils se considèrent comme des Saints, mais ils n’hésitent pas à aller chez l’ennemi à jouer les touristes !

\- C’est vrai, ce n’est pas commun, répondit Raphaël, mais il faut reconnaître que c’est assez divertissant comme situation. Je me demande quel genre de circuit touristique le Paradis pourrait proposer… Simple curiosité, se dépêcha-t-il de dire face à l’expression peu engageante de Michael.

\- Hé ho, les deux visiteurs dans le fond ! interpella le guide depuis le car. Il est interdit de prélever de la roche infernale, vous avez une vente de souvenirs juste à côté ! Objets de supplice en miniature pour épater vos amis, le livre sur les mille et unes façon de torturer vos voisins, des mouches tueuses de Belzébuth à apprivoiser, photos souvenirs de notre descente le long du volcan infernal...

Les Saints poussèrent des cris de joie et tous sortirent du car pour se ruer vers la boutique souvenir dans un nuage de poussière dans lequel on ne distinguait plus la silhouette des deux archanges.

Après s’être ressaisi de cette étrange rencontre, ils poursuivirent en direction du prochain cercle. Michael ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l’entourait, et aucun démon ou créature diabolique n’était assez inconscient pour risquer de croiser l’archange, à l’instar de Raphaël qui jetait un regard curieux sur les environs.

Son manque d’attention allait lui être fatal.

Distrait, il ne vit pas une trappe s’ouvrir dans le sol poussiéreux. Dans un cri étouffé, il bascula dans le vide avant de disparaître dans l’obscurité du piège. La trappe se referma lentement et silencieusement, comme pour taire son méfait.

Michael, qui n’avait rien remarqué, continua sa route dans le silence.

* * *

  
Raphaël n'était pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.

Pour être plus précis, il s’ennuyait ferme et il était contrarié.

Des anges auraient pu s'étonner d'un tel état d'esprit venant de l'Archange qui n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir facilement, contrairement à ses collègues Uriel et Michael. En réalité, s'il y avait un adjectif qui lui correspondait le mieux, c'était flegmatique.

Seulement voilà, il n'était pas au Paradis mais en Enfer, et il avait atterri dans un cercle qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à identifier, loin de toute protection.

Si Raphaël était un archange aux pouvoirs célestes phénoménaux, il essayait toujours de s’arranger pour avoir à les utiliser le moins possible quand cela concernait des démons. Il préférait laisser le loisir à Michael de se débarrasser du moindre cornu à venir les déranger.

Se retrouver seul, en Enfer, où ses pouvoirs étaient diminués, dans un cercle inconnu était loin d’être une situation idéale pour lui. Raphaël n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de se trouver au sein du Royaume du Malin. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Lucifer, et les goûts vestimentaires des démons lui donnaient plutôt envie de demeurer au Paradis où l'on s’habillait avec un tant soit peu de soin et où il pouvait à loisir retrouver ses costumes hors de prix et jouir d'un accès internet acceptable.

Raphaël aurait pu comparer la campagne à l’Enfer. Une campagne avec des lacs de lave et des fourneaux d’où dégageaient des feux infernaux certes, mais la campagne. Sans WIFI, sans divertissements, sans vêtements dignes d’être nommés ainsi. En un mot, l’enfer.

Plus que tout, il avait réussi à se perdre et à s’éloigner du seul ange chez qui les démons n’allaient pas chercher des prunes.

Ses ruminations intérieures furent pourtant interrompues par la venue d'un démon cornu qui se posta devant lui.

\- Raphaël, quelle douce ironie de te retrouver prisonnier ici ! s'écria-t-il avec un brin de satisfaction dans sa voix. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger et te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait subir !

Raphaël considéra d'un œil curieux le démon. Il jeta brièvement un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le démon se soit adressé à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Hum, désolé, c'est à moi que tu parlais ?

Le démon fut décontenancé.

\- À qui d'autre je parlerais ? Tu es le seul de qui je désire me venger plus que tout !

\- Je vois, fit Raphaël à qui la menace d'une vengeance terrible n'affectait pas plus que ça. Et ton petit nom, c'est quoi ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as oublié ! s'exclama le démon, outré et furieux.

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit que Raphaël ne bronchait pas.

\- Je suis Asmodée !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Prince des Enfers !

Toujours le silence. Si Belzébuth avait été dans les passages, il aurait entendu des mouches voler.

\- Démon de la luxure !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de Raphaël, Asmodée se résigna.

\- J'étais ton ancien secrétaire ! Tu me faisais remplir tous tes dossiers, lire tout tes messages, et tu m'envoyais à l'autre bout de la terre pour te ramener ton café !

\- Ah oui ! Michael m'a bien dit que j'avais un secrétaire… C'était toi ? Je n'aurais pas cru avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mon service !

\- … J'étais un chérubin, avoua Asmodée avec reluctance, semblant peu désireux de se remémorer cette période de sa vie.

\- … Genre, joufflu, avec des petites ailes et une couche ?

\- C'était une toge courte !

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui agaça Asmodée au plus haut point.

\- Cette époque est finie désormais ! Je suis devenu Prince des Enfers et démon de la luxure, personne ne peut me résister !

Ces paroles eurent tôt fait de calmer Raphaël, mais pas pour les raisons qu'Asmodée espérait.

\- Toi… démon de la luxure ? J'ai du mal à croire que quiconque puisse succomber à ça ! fit-il en désignant la tenue du démon, qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose, ainsi que les cornes et les piercings qui ornaient le visage du démon.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas ! prévint Asmodée. Mon pouvoir est immense, j'ai déjà fait succomber à mes désirs la plus vertueuse des vierges ! Le plus religieux des prêtres !

\- Pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire sur parole, s'esclaffa Raphaël dont l'incrédulité sur son visage exprimait bien les doutes qu'il avait face aux dires d'Asmodée.

\- C'est la vérité ! Personne ne peut résister à mon charme, et je suis sûr que si je le désirais, toi-aussi tu finirais par succomber à mon charme !

\- Quand ? À la Saint Glinglin ? se moqua Raphaël qui avait plus l'air amusé qu'effrayé par les menaces d'Asmodée, comme un adulte qui s'amusait d'un enfant qui le visait avec un pistolet en plastique.

\- Ici-même, et pendant tout le temps que tu resteras ici ! On fait le pari ? Si j'arrive à te séduire, tu couches avec moi.

\- Et dans le cas inverse ? demanda Raphaël, curieux de voir où cette histoire pouvait mener.

\- Je te laisserais tranquille, toi et ton copain, le temps que vous serez ici, proposa Asmodée.

Raphaël réfléchit un instant.

\- Paye-moi un verre et ça marche !

Asmodée se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à la question. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne de son temps passé au Paradis, Raphaël n’avait jamais rechigné à l’idée de boire un verre. Il lui était déjà arrivé d’entrer dans le bureau de Raphaël pour voir ce dernier essayant de soigner sa gueule de bois.

Une aubaine pour Asmodée qui voyait là une opportunité de gagner son pari avec Raphaël. Une fois bien enivré, l’Archange baisserait sa garde et serait plus vulnérable aux assauts de séduction d’Asmodée. C’était tellement simple qu’il se demandait pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé avant.

Asmodée emmena Raphaël au Troisième Cercle où se trouvaient les bars qui vendaient des alcools interdits à la vente, et le résultat de mélanges douteux.

\- Salut Appius, tu nous sers un verre ? Un peu de ton Spécial fera l’affaire.

Il s’installa au comptoir et observa Raphaël qui faisait de même, alors qu’Appius sortait sa bouteille. Il s’autorisa un sourire satisfait.

C’était trop facile.

* * *

Quelques cercles plus loin, Michael continuait sa route sur le chemin sinueux et non pavé de bonnes intentions de l’Enfer. La mauvaise humeur qui émanait de lui lui garantissait une certaine tranquillité, et les démons qu’ils croisait avaient la sagesse de changer de direction, les moins téméraires poussant un cri de surprise sinon de terreur à sa simple vue.

Cette tranquillité était d’ailleurs suspecte.

Il se retourna et constata qu’il était seul, Raphaël ayant disparu de son champ de vision sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive.

\- Voilà autre chose… maugréa Michael.

Voilà qu’il allait devoir se mettre à la recherche de son collègue, comme s’il n’avait pas assez de contrariétés !

Une partie de lui était tentée de le laisser à son propre sort, après tout Raphaël était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et il saurait le retrouver. Une autre partie de lui détestait pourtant l’idée de le laisser tout seul en Enfer, à la merci du moindre cornu venu. Raphaël était du genre à s’attirer facilement des ennuis sur Terre comme au Paradis, il n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il pouvait se passer en Enfer ! Dans tous les cas, ça allait créer des histoires et Michael en mangeait assez récemment jusqu’au point de frôler l’indigestion.

Il poussa un soupir puis rebroussa chemin, à la recherche de Raphaël. Il rencontra cependant vite un obstacle.

\- Petite promenade matinale ?

Michael se retourna violemment. À quelques mètres de lui, adossé contre une colonne avec la grâce d’un félin, le Prince de ce monde lui faisait face avec un sourire que Michael rêvait d’arracher.

\- Lucifer… gronda-t-il. Je m’étonnais de ne pas encore être tombé sur ta sale tronche.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu parles Michael, le poison dans ta voix risquerait de blesser quelqu’un.

Plutôt que de répliquer et de lui donner satisfaction, Michael préféra changer de sujet.

\- Comment tu m’as retrouvé ?

\- Avec peu de difficultés, je n’ai eu qu’à suivre les cris de terreurs… répondit Lucifer en se redressant et en s’approchant de l’archange.

\- Je n’ai pas touché à tes sous-fifres, se défendit Michael. Je n’y peux rien s’ils se comportent en mauviettes.

\- Certes, mais il faut les comprendre… ils n’auraient jamais imaginé que, de tous les anges du Paradis, tu te retrouverais ici…

\- Ce n’était pas non plus mon intention ! cracha Michael.

Lucifer eut alors un sourire indescriptible.

\- Te voilà bien grognon mon petit Michael… et moi qui t’ai accueilli à bras ouverts… dit-il Lucifer en ouvrant les bras pour illustrer ses paroles.

\- Tu sais ce que j’en pense, de ton hospitalisation !

Lucifer baissa les bras, sans se départir de son sourire. Il s’approcha de l’Archange.

\- Allons Michael, susurra Lucifer, ne fais pas cette tête. Ma maison est ta maison. Tu pourrais très bien t'y plaire ici…

Il glissa sensuellement une boucle blonde derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

\- Je pourrais même combler tous tes désirs…

\- Pourquoi, tu t'en vas ? Tu me rends mon épée et tu me laisses repartir ? répondit Michael d'un ton cinglant, en enlevant la main baladeuse de Lucifer qui se promenait plus bas, au niveau de sa gorge découverte.

\- … Je n’irai pas jusque là. Ma générosité a des limites, mon petit Michael.

\- Ma patience aussi, répondit Michael en le repoussant. Maintenant bouge-toi les fesses avant que je te les botte. Je dois retrouver Raphaël…

Lucifer, cependant, garda sa prise sur Michael en lui tenant son poignet.

\- Pourquoi, il te manque ? C’est vrai que c’est étonnant qu’il ne soit pas là… Il s’est perdu, ou il t’a laissé ? répondit Lucifer avec un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne t’es jamais préoccupé de lui.

\- Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble, non ?

Michael se retourna vers Lucifer, qui affichait un air indescriptible. Il plissa des yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux…

Lucifer eut un demi-sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir Michael. On vous voit souvent ensemble, il est normal que les gens se fassent des idées…

\- Les gens ou juste toi ? devina Michael.

\- Touché.

Si Michael n’était habituellement pas d’humeur à supporter les taquineries et sous-entendus de Lucifer, il l’était encore moins à présent, en se sachant coincé dans son royaume, et contraint de supporter sa présence.

Se dégageant de la prise de Lucifer, il le poussa sur le côté et commença à s’éloigner. Il avait cependant fait à peine quelques pas que la voix de Lucifer se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Plus sérieusement Michael… si tu es si attaché à Raphaël, je ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’il nous rejoigne un jour.

Michael se retourna, observant Lucifer comme s’il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête (ce qui était déjà arrivé un jour, mais là n’était pas le sujet).

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- S’il la présence de ton… ami peut te mettre à l’aise, il peut toujours nous rejoindre lors de nos… échanges. Pas que ça me plaise, mais je suis prêt à faire quelques sacrifices pour toi, mon petit Michael.

Le dit petit Michael passa du blanc, puis au rouge. Puis, son regard se fit coupant comme l’acier.

\- Tu ne t’arrêtes jamais avec tes idées perfides, vieux serpent ??

\- Oh tu sais ce qu’on dit… Le mal ne dort jamais… répondit Lucifer avec un sourire large.

\- … Propose-moi encore une idée de ce genre et je veillerais à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais dormir, espèce d’obsédé !

\- Hum… tu as raison. Je n’ai jamais appris à être partageur, ça ne commencera pas maintenant. Je préfère t’avoir pour moi tout seul, Micha - argh !

Un poids lourd entra en collision avec lui, Michael ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il s’était jeté sur lui avec comme but de faire le faire taire. Lucifer se laissa plaquer au sol sans offrir la moindre résistance. C’était une situation à laquelle il avait fini par s’habituer, et au point où il en était, il était prêt à accepter n’importe quelle forme de contact, pourvu qu’il puisse être le plus proche possible de Michael. Il devait consulter, il le savait.

\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à dire des bêtises ??! feula l’Archange.

\- C’était… juste… une proposition…

\- Mets-les où je pense, tes propositions à la noix !!

\- Si on ne peut plus… discuter...

Lucifer se tordit pour échapper à l’étreinte mortelle de Michael, puis toussa, observant l’Archange alors qu’il se redressait puis s’éloignait, non sans avoir lancé un regard d’avertissement à Lucifer.

Lucifer ne fit rien pour le suivre, il avait la certitude que Michael ne pourrait pas s’échapper d’ici, pas sans sa précieuse épée. Et puis, ce n’était que partie remise. Il y aurait d’autres moments où il se retrouverait seul avec Michael, il était confiant.

En attendant, il allait se satisfaire de simples victoires, comme le fait d’avoir été assez proche de l’Archange pour le toucher et d’avoir réussi à lui coller quelque chose dans le dos.

* * *

\- … Et c’est alors que le chirurgien retourne l’œil dans son globe oculaire et l’expulse à l’aide de son instrument !

Des démons, qui s’étaient attroupés autour de Raphaël, poussèrent une exclamation de dégoût et des gémissements d’horreur.

\- C’est trop horrible…

\- Dégoûtant... et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis bourreau dans le Quatrième Cercle !

\- Décidément, les humains auront tout fait !

\- On pourrait peut-être s’inspirer d’eux...

\- Oh c’est vrai que ça impressionne, répondit Raphaël d’un air indifférent. Surtout lorsque le sang gicle. Ensuite, le chirurgien ajoute dans le globe…

De nouveaux cris d’horreur s’élevèrent dans le groupe de démons. À côté de Raphaël, Asmodée était loin d’être satisfait. Il avait emmené Raphaël dans ce bar du Troisième Cercle afin de l’enivrer, pour lui faciliter les choses dans sa séduction de l’Archange.

Au lieu de ça, des démons s’étaient rendus au bar, curieux, après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur la présence d’un Archange et Raphaël les avait invités à les rejoindre, ce qui était déjà inadmissible ! De plus Raphaël supportait très bien les alcools infernaux, ce qui était déjà suspicieux pour un emplumé, mais en plus il s’occupait à amuser la galerie (ou à la traumatiser) en racontant des histoires d’interventions médicales, en ayant choisi les plus horribles et nauséabondes. À croire qu’il le faisait exprès !

Encore une fois, Asmodée se sentait délaissé par Raphaël, et il ne supportait pas ça.

C’était un véritable scandale.

Agacé, il tira le bras de Raphaël pour l’amener dans sa direction.

\- Eh ! protesta Raphaël.

\- Je t’ai payé tous tes verres et, crois-moi, ça commence à me revenir cher ! La moindre des choses serait d’arrêter de m’ignorer !

Il fit glisser sensuellement un doigt le long du bras de Raphaël.

\- Après tout, je suis plus intéressant que ces démons de seconde zone, dit Asmodée avec séduction.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui veut se venger, tu es bien insistant à l'idée de me séduire ! constata Raphaël.

\- La séduction est une forme de combat, lui répondit Asmodée.

Son doigt alla ensuite caresser la main de Raphaël puis ses doigts, un à un.

Raphaël frissonna légèrement, n’étant pas indifférent à l’effet de ces caresses. Asmodée sourit d’un air carnassier.

\- Il s’agit après tout d’un combat au corps à corps… de soumettre l’ennemi… selon la volonté et le désir du vainqueur...

Sa main s’empara de celle de l’Archange dans une prise ferme.

\- … et le vaincu doit ainsi se soumettre au vainqueur… corps et âm… Eh !

Le cri effrayé d’Asmodée contrastait de façon comique avec le ton de séducteur qu’il avait employé avec Raphaël. Il fut brutalement arraché à lui par un autre Archange, sauf que celui-ci avait un regard furieux et meurtrier.

Michael s’était saisi d’Asmodée par l’arrière de son col avant de le repousser sans ménagement loin d’eux. Michael se tourna vers Raphaël, furieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu te rends compte que tu bois avec l'ennemi ? Avec Asmodée en plus de ça !

\- Que je bois avec qui ? demanda Raphaël.

\- Avec moi ! s'écria Asmodée d'un air outré. J’ai passé des heures à côté de toi ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

\- Oh désolé, répondit Raphaël qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. À ta santé, machin !

Et il prit son verre et l'avala cul sec.

Asmodée soupira. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver… Quoique… ces lèvres insolentes donnaient envie de les embrasser. Il avait bien envie aussi de mordre, sucer, lécher cette belle peau blanche… Asmodée sentit une partie de son anatomie réagir avec enthousiasme à ses pensées, mais un regard froid et dur de Michael la fit vite redescendre.

Michael prit une chaise et s’installa à côté de Raphaël, commandant à Appius l’alcool le plus fort qu’il avait, sans cesser de fixer Asmodée avec un regard d’avertissement.

Asmodée déglutit. Le message était passé.

Nota bene, se dit-il, se débarrasser de l'ange psychopathe s'il voulait approcher Raphaël…

* * *

De tous les anges du Paradis, Uriel faisait partie de ceux qui aimaient l’ordre. Goût du travail bien fait comme le qualifient certains, maniaquerie excessive due à un manque de vie privée et à l’ignorance même du mot “relaxation” pour d’autres, Uriel aimait mettre de l’ordre sur tout ce qui le concernait : ses vêtements sans pli, ses ailes font aucune plume n’était asymétrique, jusqu’à son bureau toujours bien rangé. Jamais rien ne traînait ni ne dépassait d’un millimètre.

\- Monseigneur Uriel ! Monseigneur Uriel !

C’est pourquoi l’ange Myriel cru s’être trompé de bureau lorsqu’il entra dans celui d’Uriel.

Du sol au plafond s’entassaient des monts de papiers, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir discerner le mobilier, le sol parfaitement immaculé était à présent jonché de plumes et une masse non-identifiable grognait, presque dissimulée sous une pile de dossiers.

\- … Monseigneur Uriel ? tenta Myriel.

Un grognement lui répondit. Myriel le prit pour une réponse positive et poursuivit :

\- Nos… nos équipes de recherches sont revenues de leur expédition. Il n’y a toujours aucune trace de Monseigneur Michael et Monseigneur Raphaël…

Avec un grognement plus sonore que les autres, la masse se releva, faisant tomber une pile de papiers qui alla s’étaler sur le sol. Face à Myriel, l’archange Uriel n’avait pas bonne mine. De nombreuses plumes manquaient à ses ailes, lui donnant l’impression d’un animal mal tondu, ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son visage, ses yeux montraient des cernes de plusieurs jours, son beau costume était froissé et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Nom de Lui, mais où est-ce qu’ils sont ?? gémit-il. Ça fait presque une semaine qu’ils sont introuvables !

\- Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois qu’ils se sont absentés aussi longtemps, lui fit timidement remarquer Myriel.

\- Oh Raphaël, oui ! Il a déjà réussi à s’absenter trois mois, et même à manquer la chute de Rome ! On l’a retrouvé dans une forêt obscure de Gaule à porter une robe de cérémonie… mais il ne serait jamais parti sans son téléphone, et avec Michael qui plus est. Je n’aime pas du tout ça Myriel, pas du tout…

\- Vous êtes surmené, Monseigneur Uriel. Pourquoi ne pas sortir de votre bureau pour prendre un peu l’air ? proposa Myriel.

\- Humphf. Oui pourquoi pas ? J’en profiterai pour voir comment le département d’investigation s’en sort…

Ce n’était pas ce que Myriel voulait suggérer en lui proposant de prendre l’air, mais il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Dissuader Uriel de se consacrer à autre chose que le travail était une cause perdue.

Ils marchèrent le long d’un couloir, Myriel prenant des notes lorsqu’Uriel lui dictait les dernières mises à jour au Paradis. Gigantesque et illuminé, l’étage sur lequel ils se trouvaient offrait une architecture riche et harmonieuse avec des colonnes corinthiennes, des fontaines en marbre et des fresques gigantesques. Seul élément qui semblait moins se fondre dans le décor était le groupe de Saints et Saintes venant tout juste de rentrer au Paradis.

Uriel se figea puis fixa d’un oeil critique leur allure. Des shorts, chaussures de marche, casquettes, lunettes de soleil et appareils photos n’était pas le code vestimentaire propre aux Saints.

\- Mais enfin, d’où est-ce que vous sortez tous ?! s’exclama Uriel.

\- Oh, bonjour Monseigneur Uriel ! le salua Saint Barnabé.

\- Nous revenons de l’Enfer ! répondit Sainte Ursule avec un sourire ravi.

Uriel écarquilla des yeux. Il espérait avoir mal entendu.

\- … De quoi ?! s’écria-t-il, sa voix virant dans un ton aigu.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! voulut le rassurer Sainte Agathe. Il s’agissait simplement d’une visite guidée !

Uriel la regarda comme s’il venait de la voir pour la toute première fois. “Visite guidée” et “Enfer” ne faisaient pas parti des mots qu’il aurait associé. Il sentit la menace d’une crise sur le point de le submerger, et il fit quelques pas en arrière, sous le regard inquiet de Myriel, tout en marmonnant à lui-même.

\- Bon du calme Uriel… du calme, du calme… Des Saints qui sont partis visiter les Enfers, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours mais ce n’est rien que tu ne puisses gérer…

Il inspira profondément, puis expira. Inspira. Expira. Puis il recommença plusieurs fois de suite. Une fois qu’il se sentit plus calme, il se retourna vers les apprentis touristes.

\- Bon… nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-il en rajustant sa cravate. L’essentiel, c’est qu’ils vous ont laissé repartir !

\- Oh, ils ont été a-bso-lu-ment charmants ! dit Sainte Barbe. À se demander pourquoi ils ont si mauvaise réputation !

\- Ils ont même insisté pour qu’on reparte avec des souvenirs ! fit Saint Honoré.

\- Ce fut une visite vraiment intéressante, ajouta Saint Martin. C’est très exotique !

\- Nous n’étions d’ailleurs pas les seuls à profiter de la visite, dit Sainte Agathe. Monseigneur Michael et Monseigneur Raphaël s’y trouvaient aussi !

\- C’est vrai, affirma Sainte Ursule. Quoique Monseigneur Michael n’avait pas l’air de s’y plaire…

Uriel les observa, bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Myriel compta dans la tête. Il arriva à trois secondes lorsque l’explosion arriva.

- _… …. …. QUOI ?????!!!!_

Le cri fut si fort qu’il pouvait s’entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Dans le troisième cercle, un démon releva la tête, imité par deux de ses collègues.

\- La vache, vous avez entendu ça ?

\- Ouais, c’est assez impressionnant ! Quelle force, ce cri !

\- Ça doit venir d’une des salles de torture quelques cercles plus loin. Allez les petits gars, au boulot ! Ces mortels ne vont pas se jeter tous seuls dans leur chaudron...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le Troisième Cercle, Raphaël, que l'alcool rendait plus bavard que d'habitude, continuait sa conversation, bien qu'à vrai dire, il était le seul à parler et le seul à s'entendre parler :

\- … et je lui ai dit : « Chéri, on ne mélange pas ces deux couleurs ensemble. Nous ne sommes plus dans les années 80 ! » mais évidemment, ça n'a pas suffit. En même temps, ça aurait été difficile de lui inculquer le sens de la mode. Je veux dire – ce type porte des bas résilles, des grosses bottes de motard et un collier à piques ! Franchement, on se demande si certaines personnes se regardent dans un miroir avant de sortir de chez eux ! En même temps, c'était un démon donc on peut comprendre ses goûts vestimentaires douteux – ne le prends pas mal, machin...

Raphaël arrêta sa tirade et regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que le siège d’Asmodée était vide et que le reste de la clientèle avait été assommée par l’alcool, à part Michael et Appius, le barman.

\- Tiens ? Depuis quand il est parti ? s'étonna Raphaël.

\- Quelque part entre ton alcoolisme et mon ennui, grommela Michael dans son verre.

Si cela ne gênait pas du tout Raphaël de papoter et de picoler avec l'ennemi, cela enrageait Michael. Le simple fait de se savoir coincé en Enfer, à la merci des taquineries de Lucifer, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de taper sur le moindre cornu mal vêtu, le mettait hors de lui !

Comment en était-il réduit à ça ? Il se passerait les nerfs sur Uriel une fois qu'il serait rentré au Paradis, tiens. Celui-ci n'était peut-être pas le responsable de la situation dans laquelle Michael était coincé, mais il n'allait pas attendre de le savoir pour cogner sur son collègue.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? lui demanda distraitement Raphaël.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Le papier collé sur ton dos.

Soudainement pris d’un mauvais pressentiment, Michael arracha violemment le papier et examina l’inscription qui s’y trouvait : “Chasse gardée !”.

Michael froissa le papier en l’enfermant dans son poing. Il serra les dents tout en maudissant Lucifer, car cela ne pouvait être que lui ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s’en rendre compte ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

\- Lucifer… gronda Michael, le ton dans sa voix promettant mille tortures. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Raphaël. Depuis quand tu as remarqué ce papier ?

\- Depuis le début, répondit Raphaël sans broncher.

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé à me le dire avant ?? feula Michael.

Raphaël leva les mains dans un geste pacifiste.

Appius observa distraitement autour de lui alors qu’il essuyait un verre à l’aide d’un torchon sentant la mort et dont la couleur avait cessé d’être blanche depuis des années. Sa clientèle n’en menait pas large.

Le nez dans leur verre, des démons répétaient d’un air traumatisé : “Ils retournent l’oeil et puis l’expulsent… ils retournent l’oeil et puis l’expulsent…”, d’autres se tenaient à distance des deux Archanges, surveillant Michael d’un air peu rassuré, se chuchotant des paroles. D’autres démons encore avaient roulé sous la table, assommés à coup de “Spécial”.

\- Je sais pas toi, lança Appius à son voisin, mais je crois qu’avec le chaos qu’ils causent, les deux emplumés pourraient bien sérieusement nous faire de la concurrence.

Son voisin, un démon mineur du Second Cercle, hocha la tête avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur le comptoir.

* * *

Au Paradis, Myriel et plusieurs Saints s’étaient réunis autour d’Uriel. L’Archange était figé en position debout, le regard fixe, les ailes tendues, sans que le moindre mouvement ou son ne soit perçu.

Myriel s’avança et passa sa main devant les yeux d’Uriel. Lorsque cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté, il tapota d’un doigt hésitant son épaule. Rien. Autant toucher une statue.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’il allait si mal le prendre, se désola Sainte Agathe.

\- On dirait qu’il nous fait une crise de tétanie, dit Saint Martin.

\- C’est possible ! J’ai déjà vu mon beau-père réagir de cette manière lorsqu’une de ses anciennes compagnes est venue lui annoncer l’existence d’un enfant bâtard, mais il s’en est vite remis ! Plusieurs coups de rouleau à pâtisserie de la part de sa femme, et le voilà réveillé !

\- J’espère qu’il va s’en remettre ! s’inquiéta Sainte Ursule.

\- Oui, ça ne devrait être l’affaire que de quelques jours, lui répondit Myriel. Autant l’installer dans une chambre en attendant, Lui sait combien il a besoin de repos… Il est trop nerveux, c’est pas faute de lui avoir dit plusieurs fois… !


End file.
